The Other Miss Pierce
by musicpeacelove
Summary: What if Elena and Katherine were both alive in 1864? What if they were twins? Which Salvatore brother would take interest in which twin? AU. All human. Changed rating to M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I don't claim to own The Vampire Diaries. The Vampire Diaries belongs to LJ Smith and the CW. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED.**

Elena Pierce sat primly in her seat, wincing as the carriage hit yet another bump along the rocky side road the driver had recently taken to avoid the traffic of Mystic Falls' town square. It was early Saturday morning which was a busy time for the off the map town of Virginia.

Elena's eyes were glued to the window, doing their best to take everything in. She had never been to Mystic Falls, although her recently deceased parents talked of it often.

It was a beautiful town, just like her parents had said. It was full of vivid flowers and sprawling gardens just as impressive as the houses that they belonged to. Trees were full of fragrant blossoms and sometimes their branches sank heavily with the weight of dramatic vines and singing birds.

The carriage jostled over another bump, causing Elena to bounce in her seat and bump heads with her twin sister, Katherine.

Katherine let out an audible sigh of discomfort, raising two fingers to massage her temple. She closed her eyes and took on an expression of absolute calm before she said, "Daydreaming, dear sister?"

Elena heard the slight edge to Katherine's words. They may have been twins, but they were far from alike, even if they shared a lot of characteristics.

"I'm thinking," Elena said as she shifted uncomfortably in her corset.

"Aren't you always?"

Elena wasn't entirely sure if Katherine meant it to be as condescending as it sounded. Sometimes it was hard to tell if Katherine intended the malice Elena often heard in her words. She attributed it to Katherine's way of speaking, which was always sharp.

"This is terribly boring," she complained bouncing lightly in her seat. They had been in the carriage for hours, which was tight and not nearly big enough to contain both girls in their full bodied gowns. It was so crowded that their handmaid, Emily, had to sit outside the carriage with the driver.

"We'll be there soon, I'm sure," Elena said as she peered out the window and surveyed the landscape.

"Why couldn't we go somewhere _interesting?" _Katherine continued. "This town is so much smaller than Atlanta."

"You know why," Elena murmured softly. "This is what Mother and Father would have wanted. The Salvatores were their dear friends. They would have wanted us to stay with someone they trusted."

Katherine continued as though she hadn't heard Elena at all. "We're stuck here. I'm sure there's nothing to do. We'll probably be stuck inside all day, taking lessons and learning French."

Katherine's lip jutted into a pout as she settled back against her seat.

Elena rolled her eyes but kept them trained on the window. "You'll find something to do, Katherine. I'm sure of it. You always do."

"Maybe we'll have suitors," she began with new found excitement. "Surely I'll be the prettiest girl in town."

Elena didn't bother to correct her and remind her that they were identical. When it came to men, Katherine was even worse to deal with. When a man was around, it didn't matter if he was betrothed, wedded, or otherwise. She was territorial and preferred to forget Elena existed.

Looks hardly benefitted Elena anyway. There was no denying that she and Katherine were beautiful with their wide brown eyes framed by thick dark lashes and pink lips that settled into the perfect pout. They both had the same flawless complexion and dark brown glossy hair, but Elena knew that if it came down to the two of them, the man in question would always pick Katherine. Always. Her personality was captivating. Katherine's liveliness was visible and instantly something people found themselves drawn too. Elena was full of quiet life. The wheels in her head were always turning and it just took conversation to uncover that.

But what men were looking for in Katherine was not conversation.

"I'll have a date every night," she said with a bright smile.

Elena wasn't surprised by the prospect of men giving Katherine a sudden spring in her step. Katherine liked men and men liked Katherine. It was a simple as that. She could easily wrap them around her finger and play with them like dolls.

"Maybe there will be someone for you too, Elena."

Elena decided it was best to ignore her words and focus on the time that lay ahead of her. She had no idea how long she would be with the Salvatores and she had to admit she was nervous. She hardly knew anything about them, just that they were strong Confederate supporters. Elena hadn't paid much attention to what her Mother and Father had said about them, which she now regretted.

After a few more short minutes of slowly making their way down the road, Elena found herself staring at a large white house sitting on a sprawling green lawn. She gasped involuntarily, taken aback by the size of the estate. A small dirt road led from where their carriage was to the front door of the house, their long awaited destination.

"Katherine," she breathed. "Look."

Katherine was instantly craning her neck to see the estate. She shifted impatiently, doing her best to make room to lean forward. "I can't see. Is it big?"

Elena nodded.

Frustrated, Katherine dropped back down in her seat, making Elena bounce from the sudden weight. Katherine crossed her arms. "It's so hot. I need to get out of this dress."

Elena's mouth gaped open. "Katherine!"

"Do you think the Salvatores would mind?" She asked with a devilish smile.

Katherine leaned over Elena to see out her window, trying to get a better view. The carriage was approaching the house at the same dragging speed, but with each step the horses took, the house came closer into their line of sight. "Do you think they're as wealthy as Mother and Father?"

"They seem…well to do," Elena murmured.

With the same wicked grin, Katherine said, "This is going to be fun."

The carriage began to turn, pulling up beside the boarding house before coming to a complete stop. Elena could feel her heart racing in her chest. She couldn't fathom why she was so nervous. The prospect of spending the foreseeable future with this family made her anxious. She knew nothing about them.

Emily began to step down from the carriage and make her way to open the door for Katherine and Elena. She opened the door smoothly, revealing a tall elegantly dressed man in a waistcoat standing on the porch, no doubt waiting to greet them.

He didn't look much older than the twins. Seventeen at most, making him only a year older than them. His hair was dark blonde, maybe even a light brown, with darker pieces blended throughout. Even from a distance, Elena could see his features were strong. His jaw line was well defined, his cheekbones perfect. She knew Katherine would be pleased.

Emily offered her hand to Katherine, which she took by placing her gloved hand delicately in Emily's open palm. Katherine tipped her head gracefully as she gathered her skirts and stepped down from the carriage.

She was the picture of beauty. Her dark brown hair was curled and tucked into an up do, leaving a few pieces free to frame her face. She was dressed in a full bodied cream and green colored chiffon and silk gown that fight tight in the bodice to reveal her slim waist. Her jewelry matched perfectly and it was obvious that she would be the talk of the town by the time anyone caught sight of her.

She released Emily's hand, immediately making her way to the man ahead of her. She climbed the steps with an effortless gait and offered her hand, giving him a serene smile. He took it, leaning down and pressing a kiss to the white silk of her gloves.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Pierce," he said, smiling as he rose up from her hand which was still in his.

She smiled and stuck her chin out confidently. "Please, call me Katherine."

He couldn't stop beaming. He hadn't even met Elena yet and she already knew he had a favorite. She couldn't blame him. Katherine was not easily forgotten.

"And you are?" She began with a questioning look.

"Oh, forgive me," he spoke in a rush as though he'd forgotten his name. There was a light in his eyes that wasn't there before. "I'm Stefan Salvatore."

"It's lovely to meet you, Mr. Salvatore," she said with a coy smile as she withdrew her hand.

Emily reached inside the carriage for Elena's hand, which she took in a tight grip. Emily helped her from the carriage the same way she had helped Katherine before Elena made her way to the steps, doing her best to appear as poised as her sister.

She didn't miss the look Stefan and Katherine shared before she glanced sideways as though suddenly realizing Elena was still there. She giggled to herself and then took a few small steps backward. Even in the background, Katherine was still center spotlight.

Elena mustered a smile as she offered her hand to Stefan.

"Welcome to my home, Miss Pierce," he said, pressing as kiss to Elena's gloved hand as he had Katherine. "I'm Stefan Salvatore."

"It's a pleasure, Mr. Salvatore. I'm Elena Pierce," she said, suddenly realizing his eyes were the deepest green she had ever seen. They were bright with light.

"I hope you both enjoy your stay," he said with a seemingly genuine smile as he released Elena's hand. He straightened up, clasping his hands behind his back. "I'll send a valet to bring your bags to your rooms. Won't you both come in?"

"We would be delighted," Katherine said, shooting Elena a smile over her shoulder as she followed Stefan into the house. Elena followed behind her with Emily trailing after her.

"You'll have to forgive my brother, Damon," Stefan began, sounding regretful. "He was supposed to be here to greet you but he must have had…other engagements."

Stefan led them deeper into the house. Every room was full of polished vases and carpets in the latest fashion. Floral arrangements appeared in various rooms, making it even more obvious that the Salvatores were well-to-do.

Stefan led them through several different rooms in silence, peering into each of them briefly before leading them in a new direction.

Katherine, no doubt getting impatient, spoke up. "Who are you looking for, Mr. Salvatore?"

Stefan smiled, looking embarrassed. "Please, call me Stefan."

"Stefan," she repeated with a flirtatious smile.

"I'm looking for my father. He too seems to have disappeared. Perhaps he's with Damon," he explained. His eyes had grown dark with unspoken thoughts. Elena wondered if Stefan suspected some sort of trouble.

"You needn't worry about them for our sake," Katherine said. "My sister and I are quite capable of taking care of ourselves."

"You'll have to forgive them. They should be here greeting their guests. I don't know where their Southern Hospitality is," he said with a laugh. "Would you like me to show you to your rooms?"

"Yes, thank you." Katherine's eyes lingered hungrily on Stefan as he led them up the stairs. She could barely tear her eyes away from his tailor made clothes that hung elegantly on his leanly muscled frame. Elena had seen that look before. Katherine had found a new play thing.

Stefan gestured to the second door on the left before opening it. Elena peered in curiously from behind Katherine. The wooden bed was large with white sheets, a floral arrangement on the bed stand beside it. Fresh white curtains hung from the open windows, billowing in the gentle breeze. Elena's eyes scanned the room curiously. If they had gone to so much work to make their guests feel welcome, why hadn't the other two Salvatores bothered to make an appearance?

"Would this be suitable for you, Miss Katherine?" He asked, turning to seek her approval.

She smiled, eyeing her bags that were already on the floor beside her bed. Katherine's eyes were bright with excitement. "I think it will be just fine."

Stefan led them a few steps down the hall to the next room on the left. "And for you, Miss Elena."

Elena took a few timid steps inside, only to discover her room was almost identical in furniture to Katherine's. Everything looked polished and new, ready for her to make herself at home.

"Does this suit your needs?"

Elena nodded. "Yes, thank you."

Stefan cleared his throat, turning so he could address both Katherine and Elena. "I suppose I'll leave you to unpack. I have some business in town I need to take care of for my father." He paused. "Would either of you like to accompany me? I can show you the best shops in Mystic Falls."

"No, thank you," Elena began but she was immediately cut off by Katherine's excited voice.

"I would love to go to town," she said happily.

"I'll have the stable boy ready the carriage, then," Stefan said, offering his arm to Katherine. She linked her arm with his just as Stefan turned to Elena. "Are you sure you'll be alright here by yourself?"

Elena mustered a good natured smile. "I have Emily here with me."

"You're sure you don't want to come, Elena?" Katherine asked with wide, innocent eyes. But Elena knew her sister and she knew that it was Katherine's way of looking like the good, well meaning twin.

"No, thank you," Elena said with an equally charming smile directed at Katherine.

"I'll look out for her, Mr. Salvatore. You best be careful," Emily warned from behind Elena.

"I'll take good care of her," Stefan assured. Katherine giggled, arm in arm with Stefan as he led her down the stairs.

Elena stayed at the top of the stairs, watching them until she saw them shut the door behind them. She gave a heavy sigh, already exhausted.

"Don't feel too bad, Miss Elena," Emily began. "Them boys always be after Miss Katherine and they get what they deserve. If they were good boys, they'd be after you."

"I don't mind, Emily," Elena said, slipping into her room to unpack.

As Emily walked away, she was still muttering about 'Miss Katherine's escapades.'


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I didn't do an author's note last chapter, so I figured I should do it now. I have a pretty basic idea of where this is going and what I want to happen, but I have an awesome beta, Hannah, to help me out when I get stuck and generally guide me in the right direction. I love you, Hannah. :P Other than that, the only thing I have to say is that I'm not 100% sure how Damon is going to act in this fic. I want a blend of 1864/2011 Damon, sort of innocently cocky. I'm not really sure how I'm going to pull it off but hopefully it works. Thank you for reviewing.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I don't claim to own The Vampire Diaries. The Vampire Diaries belongs to LJ Smith and the CW. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED.**

Emily made her way to Elena to help her unpack. Emily wasn't fond of Katherine and Elena knew it, but she avoided that subject with her. As long as Emily did what Katherine asked and stayed out of her way, she didn't face much of her wrath.

"Chin up, Miss Elena. A pout don't look good on nobody," she chided.

Elena kept her eyes on her dresses, carefully handing them to Emily who was prepping her new mahogany wardrobe to be filled. "I'm not pouting, Emily."

"But I know what you're thinking, about Miss Katherine getting everything she wants."

Elena grinned, always amused by Emily's dislike for her sister. "You know I don't mind. It's been like this for as long as I can remember. Katherine has always been…lively."

"She is no lady, lively or not," Emily muttered angrily, straightening one of Elena's dresses before putting it in the wardrobe. "And you know there's going to be plenty of gentlemen here for you too."

"I'm not _looking _for a man," Elena reminded. She dug deeper in her trunk, searching for her favorite dress. She didn't wear it often because it commanded so much attention with its deep scarlet color, but it was still her favorite. She received it a month ago as a gift from her Father, made by an Italian designer.

It was crimson with black lace detailing along the low neckline and hem, matching perfectly with her black lace gloves she rarely got a chance to use. Elena loved the dress; she just didn't love the attention it called to her.

Emily chuckled. "Whether you like it or not, you'll have to find a husband someday. Just not proper any other way."

Nearly forgetting Emily completely, Elena continued to rifle through her trunk. "Did you pack my red dress? The one Father gave me as a gift last month?"

"I'm sure I did. That dress ain't exactly easy to forget," she said, gesturing for Elena to step aside so she could look.

But Elena had a nagging feeling she knew exactly where the dress was. With a determined look on her face, she headed next door to search Katherine's trunk and bags.

She immediately went for the trunk, opening it swiftly before diving into the lacey shifts and silk cloth. Buried beneath several other dresses was a mass of bright red fabric, standing out from the rest of the clothes.

Elena snatched the dress, hauling it into her arms before slamming the trunk and stalking back to her room.

Emily watched as Elena huffed. "What did I tell you, Miss Elena? That Katherine is no good."

Elena handed it to Emily as a wave of anger and relief flooded through her. She was glad to have it back, but it was just like her sister to try and take her best dress from her. Elena had been mad at her plenty of times throughout her sixteen years of life and the anger never lasted. She didn't know if it was because Katherine was her sister or if it was because it was just in her nature to forgive.

Elena was too distracted to unpack anything else, so she sat on the bed and watched as Emily unpacked the dresses one by one. She methodically straightened and arranged the dresses with care in the wardrobe. She put Elena's jewelry in a pretty box that belonged to her mother and put her gloves in the dresser with the mirror.

She looked at her reflection, unsure of what to think. Elena knew she was pretty, but she didn't exude the excitement that Katherine did. The only real physical difference between the twins was that Elena's hair was straight as a pin and Katherine's naturally curled in wide, defined spirals.

Elena looked at her dress in the mirror. It was a soft, delicate blue with a tight bodice and short sleeves that sat on her arms just below her shoulders, revealing her collarbone and a glimpse of her chest. A large navy ribbon was tied around her waist, a bow sitting at the small of her back. A thin chain of pearls was draped around her neck and matching earrings dangled from her ears.

Elena ran her fingers over her straight hair, styled with tiny braids at the crown of her head.

Emily stepped back to admire Elena's collection of dresses, which was attempting to burst from the wardrobe. She turned to Elena, a sympathetic smile on her face. "Would you like me to try to get you some tea, miss?"

Elena straightened up, regaining her posture. "Yes, Emily. Thank you."

She nodded before heading out the door, leaving Elena to her own devices.

She wasn't sure who else lived in the Salvatore manor, or how many maids and servants they had under their services, but she decided that if she was going to roam the house, she should do it while Stefan was out and the other two Salvatores were missing.

Elena gathered her skirts and crept down the stairs, trying to make as little noise as possible. She reached the base of the stairs and then headed in the direction of back doors that presumably led to a garden.

As Elena got closer, she saw a maze of green shrubs and flowers on vines sprawling out over them. When she opened the door, she was immediately hit with the summer heat and the combined smell of all the flowers thriving in the garden.

Elena smiled, happy to discover there was at least one place she could escape to if Katherine became too much to handle, which she often did.

She was just about to go inspect the masses of flowers when she heard heavy footsteps somewhere not far off. She could see someone outside approaching the door.

Elena shut the back door as softly as she could, trying not to make any noise. It wasn't appropriate for a young lady to snoop around a house that didn't belong to her. After all, she hadn't even met the head of the house.

She made wide strides in an attempt to reach the nook underneath the stairs before whoever was outside opened the door. She pressed her back against the cool wood of the nook, letting the shadows fall across her face.

She heard the door open and slam in one swift motion, then a flurry of footsteps crossing the floor and heading up the stairs.

Elena breathed a sigh of relief and emerged from the dark alcove, but not before knocking over a metal container holding various parasols. It crashed to the floor with a metal clanging sound that echoed across the house.

Elena winced, backing back into the shadows. She squeezed her eyes shut and hoped that whoever disappeared up the stairs hadn't heard her.

But the footsteps on the stairs stopped, paused, and then slowly began returning down the stairs.

Elena was tempted to bang her head against the wall behind her, but she decided against it. After another silent pause, she decided to try to get back to her room before someone else walked in.

She gathered her composure and stepped forward, only to run straight into to a hard muscled chest. Before she had a chance to stumble, hands took her arms in a strong grip to sturdy her.

Elena's breath hitched in her throat, scared to look up at who was keeping her from tumbling backwards.

When Elena found words, she gasped out, "I beg your pardon."

She looked up, only to see nothing but bright blue eyes.

"My apologies, miss," the man said, dropping her arms and taking a step back. "I heard a noise and I thought…"

Elena glanced up again, curious as to who she was talking to. He had dark black glossy hair that curled slightly at the tips, which was a sharp contrast to his bright cerulean eyes. He was definitely older than her, at least 20, leading Elena to believe he was Stefan's brother. He had a mature air about him, more worldly and experienced than Stefan. He was easily the better looking brother. Then Elena realized he was wearing a gray uniform.

He was a confederate soldier.

He must have seen Elena eyeing the gray hat he was wearing because he snatched it from his head quickly and stuck it behind his back, trying to be respectful. She smiled to herself, entertained by how she made him flustered.

"I'm sincerely sorry, miss. I hope I haven't offended you," he said, twisting the hat behind his back awkwardly.

"It's quite alright," Elena replied, looking back at the floor.

They stood there for a few minutes, both unsure of what to say.

He spoke first. "You must be one of the Pierce sisters."

Elena looked up at him through her eyelashes. His eyes were trailing her from the top of her head to the hem of her gown. The corner of his lips quirked in a smile. The look in his eyes told Elena he had clearly not met Katherine yet. No one looked at Elena like that. Not if they knew Katherine. Embarrassed, she spoke quietly, "Elena Pierce."

He took the hand that she offered to him, bending to kiss it. He pressed his lips to the glove, peering at her with bright blue eyes over her hand. "It's lovely to meet you, Miss Pierce."

Elena glanced away, unsure of what she thought of the feeling in her stomach.

He rose up steadily, still studying her intently. "I'm Damon Salvatore. You'll have to forgive me for not being here to greet you. I was unaware you would arrive so early."

"You're Stefan's brother, I presume?"

Damon chuckled. "You've met Stefan already?"

"He was here to greet me when I arrived," she said with a certain edge in her voice. Elena wasn't offended that he hadn't been there to greet them, but she was curious as to where he had been.

There was another silence between them.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Mr. Salvatore," she said, trying to break away. He made her uncomfortable and she couldn't tell if it was a bad thing.

"Damon," he corrected with a smile.

"Damon," she repeated, just as Katherine had.

"I hope I'll see you soon," he called after her as she walked away. Elena knew her cheeks must have been bright crimson by then, and she was thankful her back was turned.

Elena started to say something,but the words disappeared before they escaped her lips. She walked away as quickly as she could, doing her best to maintain her composure. She did her best to ignore the feeling of Damon's piercing eyes burning a hole in her back.

By the time Elena reached her room, Emily was already waiting for her, holding a tray with a teacup and teapot.

"Where did you disappear to?" She asked suspiciously.

Color flooded to Elena's cheeks. "I went to see the garden."

"_Mhhhm_," she hummed, clearly not convinced.

Elena took the teacup from the tray, ignoring Emily as she sipped from it. She didn't know what to think of the eldest Salvatore brother, she just knew that she hoped to see him again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I don't claim to own The Vampire Diaries. The Vampire Diaries belongs to LJ Smith and the CW. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED.**

It was another hour before Katherine swept into Elena's room. She was beaming, a bounce in each step as she made her way to a chair across from Elena's bed.

Elena watched her carefully from the corner of her eye, barely glancing up from the pile of books she had been searching through. She was in the middle of picking a new book from the stack she brought with her from home. The last thing she wanted to do was listen to Katherine gush about Stefan.

Katherine let out a pleasant sigh, trying to attract Elena's attention. When she continued to turn the book over in her hands, skimming different pages, Katherine sighed again.

"Elena," she said in a sing-song voice. "Don't you want to hear about my trip to town?"

_Not particularly, _she thought to herself. "I'm sure you had a lovely time," Elena murmured without glancing up.

"It _was _lovely," she said with dramatic emphasis. She bobbed her foot impatiently underneath her gown, waiting for Elena to show some sort of interest in her.

Elena ignored Katherine's attempts to capture her attention, which only infuriated Katherine more. She gave another heavy sigh, leaning against the back of the chair. Elena knew she wouldn't leave until she spilled every detail of her trip to town.

Elena snapped the book shut and put it back. She rolled her eyes and turned around to face Katherine. "Is there something you need, dear sister?"

"Aren't you interested in hearing about Mr. Salvatore?"

Elena kept her tone pleasant. "Well, I know you wish to tell me about him."

Katherine took this as an invitation. She smiled and smoothed her hand along a piece of her curly hair. "He's quite the gentleman."

"Of course."

"Even through my glove I could feel how soft his skin was," she said in a dreamy voice. "And he's strong. He helped me to and from the carriage, just as any man should, but his grip never wavered." She paused thoughtfully and then smirked. "He's very…sturdy."

Even though Katherine often put double meanings behind her words, they often shocked Elena. Things that made Elena blush bright red didn't even make Katherine flinch. Katherine came across as ladylike, but Elena knew that underneath it all she was full of vulgar thoughts.

"You shouldn't say such things, Katherine," Elena reprimanded.

Katherine huffed. "Just because Mother isn't around anymore doesn't mean you have to take her place and scold me. She did enough of that while she was alive."

Elena's jaw tightened at Katherine's harsh words. She bit her tongue to keep herself from saying something she would regret.

"Anyway," she said brightly. "He showed me a dress shop in town. He says that if we ever wanted a special gown made, we could tell the tailors in the shop and they could see about importing new material."

Elena could hardly look at her after what she'd said about their mother, so she kept quiet.

But Katherine seemed unaffected. "I can already tell I'm going to love it here. The Salvatores are going to take good care of us, I'm sure. At least until Uncle Alaric and Aunt Jenna get to town."

Elena said nothing, keeping her eyes on the floor.

"And then maybe Stefan could take care of me in…other aspects," she said with a slight raise of her delicate eyebrow.

Elena refused to give Katherine any sort of satisfaction by giving her a reaction.

"I hope Alaric and Jenna take their time getting here," Katherine said with a smile. "I could get used to it here."

Elena still refused to speak.

"Well," Katherine said in an irritated tone. "If you're going to be dull, Elena, I'll just find something else to do."

She rose elegantly from her chair and left the room, her chiffon and silk dress trailing behind her.

Elena had never been happier to see her leave.

For the next two hours, Elena stayed in her room, avoiding anyone who wasn't Emily. To her knowledge, Giuseppe Salvatore hadn't arrived home yet, so there was really no reason to leave. She wanted to avoid Katherine at all costs and she didn't want to run the risk of running into either of the two brothers.

Every time Elena was alone, she found herself thinking about home. She missed New York terribly, but she knew she wouldn't be returning anytime soon. Even worse was when she was randomly struck with the pain of missing her parents.

She tried to remind herself that she and Katherine weren't alone; Aunt Jenna and Uncle Alaric were making their way to Mystic Falls. Jenna had loved her sister, Miranda Gilbert, dearly. They grew up together in Mystic Falls and they never quite forgot their love for their home. Miranda always talked of going to stay with the Salvatores for a brief time so that she could show the twins where she grew up. If she hadn't married their father, Grayson Pierce, she probably wouldn't have left Mystic Falls at all.

A similar situation happened when Jenna married Alaric Saltzman, a local school teacher. They planned to stay in Mystic Falls, but Alaric inherited a large fortune and had to travel to Pennsylvania for an extended stay to work out the details, taking Jenna with him.

They were both horrified when they heard about the tragic fire that killed Grayson and Miranda. Alaric and Jenna instantly made the decision to assume the position of guardians for the twins. They went about making arrangements for Katherine and Elena to stay with the Salvatores until they arrived in town. The Salvatores had always been good friends to Grayson and Miranda. Both families trusted each other completely. For awhile, Katherine talked of how she suspected an arranged marriage between the families.

Alaric was nearly finished working out the inheritance details and was busy making preparations to return to Mystic Falls. Jenna wanted to start a family soon and she wanted to raise them in her hometown.

Elena felt like a burden. She knew that Jenna and Alaric loved the twins greatly, but she detested the idea of weighing down the newlyweds. They should have been enjoying time alone, not looking after their orphaned nieces. But there were few other options.

The only thing that broke through Elena's thoughts was the light rap on her door.

She straightened her skirt frantically and sat up straight, trying to be presentable for whoever was at the door. "Come in," she called.

A servant appeared at the door, wearing crisp clothes and looking formal. "You presence is requested in an hour for dinner by Mr. Giuseppe Salvatore."

"An hour?" Elena repeated. She would have to get to Emily before Katherine did to help her dress. "Thank you. Please close the door behind you."

The servant turned to leave, holding the door open for Emily as she walked in.

"Perfect timing," Elena breathed in relief.

"I thought I heard something about being invited to dinner," she said with a smile.

Elena nodded and stood. Her mind was racing with what to wear and what to say to make the right first impression. She'd managed fine with Stefan, but Damon was another story. The idea of sitting through dinner with the man she'd practically crashed into earlier did not sound at all tempting. Part of her wanted to see him again, simply to see if he had the same interest in her when Katherine was in the room.

Something told her he would be mesmerized by Katherine.

Regardless, she let Emily put extra effort into preparing her. Elena decided on a silk lilac dress with capped sleeves with a low neckline, perfect for evening wear. Emily undid Elena's braids and pulled her straight hair into a half up-do with a small feathered clip in the back.

When Emily was finished, Elena looked in the mirror, wondering what Katherine would wear. Not that it much mattered. Once she opened her mouth, all eyes would be on her.

"I think you're twice as pretty as Miss Katherine," Emily whispered.

Elena looked down and smiled. "We're identical twins."

"Nothing about you girls is identical," she muttered.

As if on cue, Katherine called from next door. _"Emily!" _

Emily shook her head and grumbled, "No respect for others. She's a _guest _in this house."

Elena smiled. "Go," she urged Emily. "Before she causes distress with her wailing."

Emily was still grumbling as she walked out.

Half an hour later, Elena found herself beside Katherine, standing in the dining room while they awaited the arrival of Giuseppe Salvatore. Katherine kept glancing at the time on the grandfather clock at the far edge of the room, already bored even though they'd hardly been downstairs for any time at all.

"He better be awfully important to keep us waiting like this," she whispered.

Elena was surprised she didn't say more, until she saw Stefan and Damon approaching. Katherine still had to make an effort to appear ladylike before the Salvatores.

"The two Miss Pierces," Stefan began as he entered the dining room. He was dressed flawlessly from head to toe. Everything was in the latest fashion. His trousers were black with a white linen shirt and dark green necktie that matched his eyes. He had finished the look with a black waistcoat. Elena couldn't help but notice his eyes were clearly on Katherine. "It's wonderful to see you again."

Katherine beamed. "Likewise."

Elena kept her gaze on the far wall. She was determined not to look at Damon. After their first encounter, she was unsure if she would ever be able to face him.

"And the other Miss Pierce. Miss Elena," Stefan greeted, tipping his head slightly.

Elena met his gaze politely but she couldn't help feeling like an afterthought.

Elena saw Stefan step to the side, joining them as they waited for his father. Stefan's eyes lingered on Katherine's elegant form and she smiled at him from beneath her lowered lashes. She giggled softly and turned away as though she was blushing.

Katherine never blushed. Few things took her by surprise and nothing ever embarrassed her. Shameless, Emily often called her.

When Elena could no longer contain her curiosity, she looked up to see Damon approaching. He was dressed almost exactly as Stefan, but with a navy blue necktie.

Katherine's eyes were already all over him. She scanned him head to toe, but her eyes narrowed slightly when she realized he wasn't looking at her.

He was looking at Elena.

Elena saw Katherine's jaw tighten from the corner of her eye. Regardless, she wasted no time in introducing herself.

"I don't believe we've been formally introduced," she announced in a clear voice. Only then did Damon turn to look at her as though noticing her for the first time.

"Ah," Damon said with a smile. "Father mentioned you were twins."

He studied Katherine for a moment before looking back at Elena and smiling. There was something about the way his bright blue eyes lingered on her that made her uneasy. It was almost similar to the way Stefan looked at Katherine.

"Twins," he repeated, sounding almost mystified. "How extraordinary."

"Yes. Extraordinary," Katherine said almost dryly. She was no doubt about to steer the conversation back in her direction.

"I'm Damon Salvatore," he said, taking the hand she offered. He kissed it briefly. From the look in her eye, Elena could tell Katherine wasn't pleased with the fleeting moment."You must be Miss Katherine."

Katherine smiled smugly. She was obviously pleased he could already identify that she was the livelier sister. "Yes. What gave it away?"

"Well," Damon began with a smirk. He gave Elena a piercing look and she turned her head instantly. "I had the pleasure of meeting Miss Elena earlier."

"How…lovely," Katherine said with a forced smile. She watched with a menacing glare as Damon's gaze trailed back to Elena.

"Isn't this fortunate?" Stefan asked with a smile. "We're all acquainted then."

Damon took a step in Elena direction. "It's wonderful to see you again, Miss Pierce."

Elena forced herself to meet his piercing gaze and smile.

"I feel as though I owe an apology for our first encounter. I wish there was a way to make it up to you," he said with a sincere grin.

Elena could feel her heart pounding and hoped it wasn't audible to everyone in the room. Something about Damon made her uncomfortable. She wasn't sure if it was the way he looked at her or the way his voice sounded when he said her name, but it made her heart race.

"It's quite alright," she said, trying to avoid his gaze without looking too obvious.

The air grew thick around Elena. She wasn't sure what Damon wanted from her, so she offered her hand to him. He smirked, taking it and pressing his lips to her gloved hand.

She felt her long, thin fingers curl over his warm hand. She attempted to focus on anything that wasn't his lips, which remained on her hand longer than necessary.

Longer than they lasted on Katherine's.

When he finally pulled away, Elena caught sight of Katherine's expression. The look in her eyes was deadly.

**A/N:** The feedback on this story is amazing, so thank you all so so much. There was a little background in this chapter, and there will be a little more in the next. I;m trying to set everything up. And for those asking, this story will be strictly focus on Elena's thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I don't claim to own The Vampire Diaries. The Vampire Diaries belongs to LJ Smith and the CW. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED.**

Just as Elena was retracting her hand from Damon's gentle grip, Giuseppe Salvatore entered the room. He was smiling broadly as he surveyed the twins.

The first thing Elena noticed was that his eyes were blue, almost as vibrant as Damon's. She could imagine they probably held life and excitement when he was a child, but as a man they were just the same common blue she saw so often in other people.

He was dressed in the same fashion as Damon and Stefan, but with a purple necktie. His face was creased with hard lines from either smiling or frowning, and Elena had a feeling it was the latter. She suspected that the smiling man in front of them was a bit of a façade.

"Ah, the lovely Pierces," he said with a grin. "Beautiful, just like your mother."

Katherine gave a good natured giggle. Elena tried to smile, but even the slightest mention of either of her late parents was enough to ruin her mood.

Stefan and Damon stepped back to allow room for their father to meet the girls.

"I'm Giuseppe Salvatore," he said as he stepped toward Katherine and bowed elegantly. "You must be Miss Katherine. Your father always said you had his curly hair."

Katherine met his bow with an equally graceful curtsy, her dress rustling as it swept the polished floor.

"It's wonderful to finally meet you. Your parents often sang your praises," he said with a smile.

Katherine turned her gaze to the floor, faking a blush. "You're far too kind, Mr. Salvatore. It's a pleasure to meet you."

He stepped towards Elena, bowing as he had before. "And the stunning Miss Elena. Your mother was so fond of you. I'm Giuseppe Salvatore."

Elena curtsied as smoothly as she could. "Pleased to make your acquaintance, Mr. Salvatore."

Giuseppe stepped back and gestured towards Stefan and Damon. "I trust you've met both of my sons. I'm terribly sorry I couldn't be here to greet you."

"It's no matter," Katherine said in a chipper voice. "Your son Stefan has been very hospitable. I'm sure Damon is as well. I only met him moments ago."

Giuseppe nodded, shooting Damon a look. Elena saw Damon's jaw tighten in what looked like defiance. His eyes became steely and his features grew hard.

"I'm afraid I kept Damon quite busy. We were caught up in…some personal business," he said stiffly. "But it's all been taken care of, hasn't it, Damon?"

Damon's voice remained steady, but took on an icy tone. "Yes, Father."

Elena looked to Katherine, wondering if she had caught the brief exchange between Damon and Giuseppe. Katherine was watching Damon, but she didn't appear to have heard him talking to his father. Elena could see her pursed lips and knew that she was planning something.

"We shouldn't keep our guests waiting," Giuseppe said with a flourish. "Escort the ladies to their seats, won't you boys?"

Before Elena had even taken a step forward, Damon was at her side. He offered her the crook of his arm, which she took by delicately looping her arm with his. She could feel the material of his jacket against her skin and the close proximity between their bodies. Elena's heart began to race again.

Much to Elena's disappointment, Katherine hadn't missed a moment of Damon's eagerness. The last thing she wanted was to face her wrath because she was getting unwanted attention from one of Katherine's prospective play things.

Katherine kept her composure and linked her arm with Stefan's. The couples crossed the floor in silence, following behind Giuseppe.

He took his seat at the head of the table before Damon led Elena to the second seat on the left side. He pulled her chair out for her, releasing her arm so she could sit. Elena took her seat and Damon ever so slightly moved the chair forward to bring her closer to the table. Then he took the seat beside her.

Katherine and Stefan had gone through the same routine, but instead of beaming at Stefan as she had earlier, Katherine had been studying Damon.

Giuseppe gestured for the servants to uncover the silver dishes on the table. Before them sat a large feast, full of absolutely anything someone could ask for.

Elena wanted desperately to taste everything on the table, but she refrained because of the sick feeling in her stomach. Katherine's glare made her stomach flip.

They all sat in silence for a few moments, taking timid bites of the food.

It was Giuseppe who spoke first. "We're so glad to have you here, ladies. Your parents were both dear friends of mine."

"You've been so kind in taking us in, Mr. Salvatore. We hate to burden your family like this," Katherine said with a sad look. Her voice was gentle and heartbroken. "It's been a tragic event for all of us."

Stefan was studying Katherine carefully. His eyes were soft with sympathy for her.

"Neither of you are a burden, my dear," Giuseppe said sincerely. "I'm only grateful to be of service in your time of need."

Katherine nodded sadly. Elena as amazed by her acting.

"If it's any consolation, I've received word from your Uncle and Aunt."

Elena visibly perked up at this, causing Damon to listen to his father intently.

"There have been some delays in their travels, but they should be here shortly. Possibly in as little as a week."

Elena spoke up for the first time since they sat down. "So soon?"

"I knew you'd both be glad to hear the news. It must be difficult being so far from your family when you've just lost your parents," Giuseppe said sadly. "Hopefully Damon and Stefan can entertain you until they arrive. Making friends in town may ease the pain you feel."

Katherine gave a coy smile. "I'm sure they'll keep us company."

Giuseppe nodded. "Your parents often spoke of your French tutor. I took the liberty of finding one in town to help you keep up your studies."

"You're already spoiling us so," Katherine said in a quiet voice. "We will owe you dearly."

"Think nothing of it," Giuseppe waved her off. "I also found a piano teacher that may be of use to you both."

Elena brightened up at the mention of the piano teacher. "We will be taking lessons?"

Giuseppe smiled at Elena. "If you so choose, you may start your lessons during your stay here and continue them when your Uncle and Aunt arrive."

"How long have you played?" Damon asked curiously from beside her. Elena met his clear blue eyes and looked back at her plate of untouched food.

"I'm not entirely sure," Elena began. "For as long as I can remember, I suppose. Mother was very fond of music."

"I'm sure you play magnificently," Damon said with a smile. His cheeks were flushed with color as though he were truly excited about something. Elena tried to hold his gaze but it was impossible. It felt like he was searching her soul.

Katherine broke into the conversation in a clear voice. "Part of our Mother will live on in the music Elena and I play. My favorite piece to play is my Mother's favorite."

Elena's head immediately shot up and her gaze locked with Katherine's. She smiled at Elena serenely, as thought she didn't have a care in the world. Lying was so second nature for Katherine she hardly had to think to do it. Her perfect façade never faltered even though she was lying through her teeth. Katherine detested playing the piano, and she most definitely did not have a favorite piece.

"How thoughtful of you," Stefan said, beaming at Katherine.

A sick feeling settled in Elena's stomach. Was Katherine making it her life's mission to steal everything important to Elena? Katherine had almost always been at odds with her Mother, but Elena had never been. Piano was something both she and her Mother had a love for. If asked to choose a favorite piece, Elena would pick her mother's favorite. She loved playing "Beautiful Dreamer" by Stephen Foster on the piano.

Elena wanted to roll her eyes in disgust. Katherine was the master of turning civilized men into sniveling animals begging for her attention. Something about her made men drop to their knees.

"And your favorite piece, Elena?" Damon asked expectantly.

"The same. "Beautiful Dreamer" by Stephen Foster," Elena said quietly.

"Did you bring any sheet music along with you?" Stefan inquired curiously.

Elena nodded. "Although I could practically play the song by heart."

"How very impressive, Miss Pierce," Damon smirked.

Elena's brow knitted, trying to read whatever was behind the smirk. Elena considered herself quite good when it came to reading people, but Damon was another story.

He continued to smirk when he caught her staring at him with a puzzled expression. She whipped her head away from him instantly, cursing herself for not being more inconspicuous.

"I do hope you'll enjoy your stay here," Giuseppe said as he looked between the twins. "We have a lovely garden out back that I think you both would enjoy. And if there's anything you need, anything at all, please let me know. I want you to feel comfortable here."

Elena smiled at Giuseppe. He seemed sincere, but she couldn't shake the look he gave Damon and the way Damon reacted with such silent intensity. Her curiosity was aching to know if Damon was at odds with his father.

It was silent for a few moments and the dining room was filled with the sound of utensils against plates and dishes being moved.

Like Elena, Katherine had barely touched her food. Her hands were locked on her fork and knife, her knuckles turning white. Elena could see through her tight smile that she was bothered by something.

That something was probably Damon, who kept looking at Elena from the corner of his eye.

Elena's hands twisted together beneath the table. She hated being the center of attention; she left that job for Katherine. Between the glares that her sister kept sending her and the careful sideways glances from Damon, Elena felt like the whole room was watching her.

"It's a good thing you girls came to Mystic Falls during the summer," Giuseppe said between bites of food. He dabbed his mouth with a napkin before continuing. "This is the season of balls and parties."

Katherine perked up at the prospect of parties. She released her grip on the knife, which was a great relief to Elena. "How exciting."

"In fact, the town council has come up with the idea for a Founder's Ball."

"That sounds lovely," Katherine said with a giddy smile.

"I'm sure you both will have plenty of suitors once the town sees you both, but maybe you would consider letting one of my boys escort you," Giuseppe eyed Stefan.

Once again, it was becoming clear to Elena that there was tension between Giuseppe and his oldest son.

But Katherine's eyes were on Damon. "I think that could be arranged."

Elena gave a heavy sigh. Katherine was awestruck with love over Stefan only hours ago, but now that Damon was in the picture, she wanted both.

"If you're not terribly opposed, you might consider letting Stefan or Damon take you into town so you can meet some of the citizens. I'm sure you'll both want to keep up your socialite reputations that you held in New York."

"Stefan has already taken me to town. He was so kind to offer when I arrived," Katherine boasted.

"Well done, Stefan," Giuseppe said with a proud smile. "Did the town live up to your expectations, Miss Katherine?"

"It's so much different from New York, but it's a nice change," she said with a believable smile.

"Stefan and Damon are both quite the entertainers. The whole town will be thrilled to meet the infamous Pierce twins."

"Infamous?" Elena asked nervously.

"Well your parents spoke so highly of you, and they kept in contact with your Aunt Jenna while she was here. She liked to tell her friends about you."

"We've only been here a few hours and we're already infamous," Katherine said proudly. "I believe Elena and I are going to love it here."

Katherine looked to Elena, forcing her to respond. "I agree."

"I hope neither of you will be too exhausted from your travels tomorrow morning. I believe Miss Caroline Forbes may pay you a visit sometime in the afternoon," Giuseppe explained. "She's a lovely girl."

Damon gave a curt laugh, attracting everyone's attention.

"Is there something funny, Damon?" Giuseppe asked calmly.

"A lovely girl," Damon repeated with a tinge of sarcasm in his voice. "Just as you said, Father."

Giuseppe kept his eyes on Damon while he spoke. "She's quite the socialite like yourselves."

"She sounds pleasant. We'll both be thrilled to meet her," Katherine spoke.

"Wonderful," Giuseppe said, clasping his hands together. "I won't keep you any longer, if you'd like to retire for the evening."

Katherine rose from her seat gracefully. "Thank you for the lovely dinner. And thank you again for being so hospitable."

Elena followed Katherine's lead and stood. "You've been so kind to us."

"Anything to put your minds at ease," Giuseppe assured. "Rest well."

Before Elena had time to look over, Damon was standing beside her and offering his arm. "May I escort you back to your room?"

Elena hesitated. She didn't want to anger Katherine more than she already had, but she saw no way out of it. "Yes, thank you."

Elena linked her arm with Damon's allowing him to remove her chair and lead her from the dining room. Elena assumed Stefan was offering to take Katherine to her room as well, but she refused to look back and see the anger in her sister's eyes.

Damon and Elena walked in step together, the edges of her lilac dress brushing the edges of his shoes. Her heart was pounding again and she feared he would hear it.

As they began to climb the stairs, Damon spoke quietly, which Elena was grateful for because she didn't want Katherine to hear. "I would love to hear you play piano sometime."

Elena blushed and kept her eyes on the stairs. "I'm not very good."

"I suspect otherwise," Damon replied with a smirk. His voice remained quiet. She wondered if he suspected she was worried about her sister hearing. Elena could tell he was looking at her, his beautiful blue eyes burning holes in her.

"Maybe I will play for you sometime," Elena surrendered. She looked up at him as they stood before her door. He flashed a bright white smile that made his eyes sparkle.

"It would make me most happy."

Elena glanced behind him. She could see Katherine and Stefan not far behind him.

Damon's sensed her anxiety and released her arm. "Goodnight, Miss Elena."

"Goodnight, Damon," she returned, reaching for the doorknob and rushing in.

He was still standing there looking at her when she closed the door behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So I'm changing the rating just to be safe. Because it might eventually go there. Anyway, thank you so much for all your lovely comments! And thank you so much for all the favorites/alerts on this story! This chapter lacks slightly in Damon, although he is in here.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I don't claim to own The Vampire Diaries. The Vampire Diaries belongs to LJ Smith and the CW. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED.**

Elena was staring at the ceiling, unable to fall asleep after dinner. Despite the darkness that had enveloped her room, she didn't feel the tug of sleep at her eyelids.

She shifted uncomfortably. Emily had set Elena's hair into curls overnight so that it would curl when she woke in the morning. She patted her hair awkwardly and rolled over.

The only light in the room was streaming through the window in tiny rays. The moon cast bits of light on Elena's blankets and furniture, giving certain spaces a heavenly glow.

There was a shake at her doorknob and then a timid knock, starting Elena into an upright position. Her heart thudded against her ribcage. Who would visit her so late in the night?

She hesitated before pushing away the blankets that covered her and began to climb from the bed. Before her feet even touched the floor, the door started to open.

Whoever was opening it was careful to keep quiet. It opened ever so slightly until Elena saw that it was the eldest Salvatore brother. He carefully stepped into the room and shut the door behind him without making a sound.

Elena gaped at him. Not only was it strange for him to come into her room so late at night, but it was risky. If anyone saw him, Elena's reputation could be ruined. They would be the talk to the town.

Obviously unaware of Elena's stunned expression, Damon continued making his way to her bed.

Elena's breath hitched in her throat and her heart began to beat fiercely when he stopped in front of her bed.

"Mr. Salvatore, what are you-"

He leaned toward her, pressing a finger to her lips. Elena recoiled with a confused expression.

She mumbled past Damon's finger. "What are you-"

Before she could finish her sentence, the finger was replaced by his lips. His mouth was warm on hers and she could feel his breath against her skin as he worked his way from her lips to her jaw. He left a trail of kisses on her throat, leaving fiery bursts of sensations in each place his lips had touched.

Elena's protests were cut off by a moan as she tilted her head to the side, allowing him to continue to the hollow of her throat.

Elena acknowledged that she should have been trying to stop him, but it was getting increasingly difficult for her to think. Whether she liked it or not, she responded to him naturally and there wasn't much she could do about that.

He pulled the covers away from her and put a hand on her leg. He slipped it beneath her white nightgown and slid his way up her thigh, dragging his fingertips across the smooth skin of her leg.

She opened her mouth to say something, but words failed her. She wouldn't know what to say even if she could speak. Logic told her she was letting a man she barely knew corrupt her, but the rest of her was overwhelmed by the feeling of his skin on hers.

His lips made their way from the base of her throat to the top of her breasts. His lips touched the tender skin delicately before his tongue skimmed across them.

Elena gasped, feeling his breath at the neckline of her gown and his teeth grazing her skin.

And then his finger reached between her legs.

Elena nearly screamed. She bolted upright in bed. She frantically patted around in the sheets, looking for a foreign body that wasn't welcome.

She sighed in relief. It was a dream.

Elena squeezed her eyes shut. She tightened her grip on the comforter that was lying on top of her and twisted it in her hands. Once again, she saw the cerulean stare of Damon Salvatore.

She huffed in frustration and sat up. It was clear that if she continued seeing Damon's intense gaze every time she closed her eyes, she wouldn't be getting any sleep.

Elena eventually did fall asleep, and when she woke in the morning, Emily was waiting for her.

"Sleep well, Miss Elena?" She asked, opening the curtains to let in the light. A soft summer breeze rolled through the window.

"I slept fine, thank you," Elena murmured. She stretched lazily and rose from the bed on shaky feet. Her dream had put her on edge.

"Any idea of what you'd like to wear?"

Elena glanced at her wardrobe. "What about my pink dress?"

Emily pulled the dress from the wardrobe.

Elena braced herself by holding onto one of the bed's posters. She gripped it tightly and sucked in so Emily could tighten her corset.

Once Elena was dressed, she felt better. Dreaming about Damon meant nothing. She couldn't control her subconscious.

Emily helped Elena into her pale pink day gown. The neckline had hints of white lace, and the center of the bodice was white. The skirt was a pink silk cover in the back and at her sides, leaving a gap in the front that revealed white ruffles.

Emily shook Elena's curls free and tucked them with a clip to the side of her neck. A loose group of curls cascaded over her shoulder down her chest. Emily pinned a tiny pink feathered hat to the top of Elena's head.

Elena loved having her hair curled, but she didn't do it very often. She felt like it made her and Katherine look even more similar. Although they weren't often mistaken for each other because of their very different behaviors, Elena hated the rare moments when people couldn't tell them apart.

"Katherine is having her breakfast in the garden. She's waiting for you," Emily warned.

"Lovely," Elena murmured.

Elena made her way to the garden. Off in the distance, she could see Katherine. She was sitting at a pretty white table filled with dishes of brightly colored fruits. Katherine was reclining in the white chair, lazily surveying the sparkling glass dishes of berries.

As soon as she saw Elena, she straightened up and smiled brightly.

"Elena!" She called happily, waving her over. She was dressed in a pale yellow gown, probably something only Katherine could pull off.

"Was there someone in your room last night, Elena?" Katherine asked, taking a bite of a strawberry.

Elena's heart nearly stopped. "Excuse me?"

Katherine smiled and raised an eyebrow. She tipped her head back, watching Elena from beneath her yellow sunhat. "I heard you thrashing in bed."

Elena's stomach dropped. "I was alone."

"I should have known," Katherine smirked. "You are the good twin, after all."

Elena opened her hand and looked at the blueberry she had been holding. She had crushed it unknowingly. She flicked it away beneath the table and then smiled at Katherine to avoid looking suspicious.

Katherine twirled a piece of her loose curly hair around her finger. "Well then, who were you dreaming about?"

Elena put another blueberry in her mouth, widening her eyes innocently. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Tell me, Elena, was it a naughty dream?" She laughed to herself.

"I didn't have a dream," Elena replied calmly, staring Katherine down.

"So then you were just making all that noise for no reason at all?" Katherine asked with a puzzled expression. She leaned forward and whispered, "Because I think you were dreaming. I think you had a very inappropriate dream about someone."

Elena shrugged. "I'm afraid you must have heard wrong, Katherine. I did not make a sound last night. I slept rather peacefully."

"Really?" She began, taking another bite of the strawberry. "Because you moaned, too."

Elena fought the blush that was threatening to creep up her face.

"And how exactly would I have imagined that?" Katherine studied her sister carefully. She had an expectant look on her face as she waited for an answer.

Elena remained in control of her expression. She let none of her embarrassment show through. "Maybe it was you who was dreaming."

Katherine shook her head and gave her a sly smile. "And I think that since you must have been dreaming about someone, the only person you would be dreaming about is Damon Salvatore."

Elena's cool expression disappeared. She glared at Katherine.

"I knew it," she said with excitement. She bounced in her seat. "You are lusting after Damon Salvatore."

"I'm not lusting after anyone," Elena whispered angrily.

Katherine burst into a fit of giggles, leaning back in her seat and clutching her stomach. "You can't hide from me, dear sister. It's me who knows you best."

"Keep your mouth shut," Elena spat. "Or I'll tell Uncle Alaric and Aunt Jenna about when Mr. Peter Jackson came to New York for a visit three weeks ago."

Katherine's eyes narrowed. "As if you know anything about that."

"I heard you giggling. You're lucky Mother and Father didn't hear him moaning."

"Believe it or not, Elena, my virtue is still intact," Katherine said with a smile.

Elena didn't doubt it. Katherine had plenty of ways to satisfy a man and still keep them coming back for more, even if Elena wasn't entirely sure what they were.

"You would be ruined if anyone found out you were alone with a man, doing whatever it was you were doing. And if Aunt Jenna found out she would never let you leave the house without a chaperone. She barely trusts you as it is," Elena growled.

"Well she isn't going to find out about it, is she, Elena?" Katherine scowled.

"If you keep quiet, I'll do the same," Elena promised.

Katherine smiled and reached into the bowl of blueberries. "I do so love when we can agree with each other."

A maid from the house approached Elena and Katherine, prompting Katherine to stop talking and put a bright smile on her face. Elena did the same.

"Miss Caroline Forbes is here to see you both," she announced, stepping aside to reveal a petite blonde with an excited expression.

Elena saw Katherine size her up, as though she could be competition.

"Thank you," Elena said to the maid, who turned back toward the house.

Caroline clasped her hands together in excitement and bounced on the grass. "The Pierce twins! I've heard so much about you."

Katherine raised an eyebrow and smirked. She rolled a blueberry between her thumb and finger thoughtfully. "I'm sure you have."

Elena kicked Katherine beneath the table. She was tired of Katherine's snide remarks and her attitude. Katherine winced before regaining her composure. Her head flicked to Elena.

"It's lovely to meet you," Elena said with a smile. She ignored the daggers Katherine was sending with her eyes. "Please, have a seat."

Caroline took a seat beside Elena. She adjusted her pale green dress in her seat, smiling the whole time. She looked up at them and brushed her pale blonde hair away from her face. "I'm Caroline Forbes."

"Elena Pierce," Elena said with a smile. She felt bad for Caroline. She would probably face the wrath of Katherine if she showed any interest towards anyone Katherine was interested in. Her sister was rarely kind to other girls. "This is my sister, Katherine."

Katherine tipped her head slightly in acknowledgement. "Nice to meet you."

Caroline frowned at Katherine, but seemed relatively unbothered by her demeanor. She turned back to Elena. "So you're from New York?"

Elena nodded. "It's quite different from Mystic Falls."

Caroline giggled. "It must be terribly boring here compared to the city. But it's so exciting to have you here! I heard you're both socialites."

Katherine smiled. "That we are."

It was quiet for a few more moments before Caroline spoke again. "Do people often have a difficult time telling the two of you apart?"

Katherine laughed. "You'll find that Elena and I are very different."

Elena ignored Katherine. "It also helps that Katherine's hair is naturally curly, and mine is usually straight."

"I'm sure I'll be able to tell the difference between you two," Caroline said confidently.

"It will get easier, the longer you've known us," Elena assured.

"I do hope we can all be friends," Caroline said brightly, and then she leaned in closer. "I _love _to gossip."

Katherine suddenly looked at Caroline with an interested expression. "Oh, do you?"

Caroline smiled proudly. "I consider myself one of the most informed citizens of Mystic Falls. At least when it comes to the dirt on everyone."

"So, tell me, Caroline," Katherine began. "What do you know about the Salvatore brothers?"

Caroline perked up and leaned even farther forward. "Everything."

"Wonderful!" Katherine cried. "Tell me everything."

"Well, Damon is the eldest brother. And he's quite a handful."

"Oh?" Katherine asked curiously. Katherine had undoubtedly found a use for Caroline: a source of information.

"He's the talk of the town, at the moment. He deserted the war," Caroline whispered. "And his father is furious with him. He feels like Damon has brought shame to the whole family."

Elena gasped. "Couldn't he be shot for that? Or at least arrested?"

Caroline nodded, reveling in her exciting knowledge. Elena could tell that she was most happy feeling important. "Although, no one would doing anything. Mr. Salvatore is the most respected man in town. Nobody would dare cross him by reporting Damon."

"Sounds scandalous," Katherine murmured.

"Oh, it is. Damon Salvatore is rather strange."

Elena's brow furrowed. "What's so strange about him?"

Katherine didn't miss Elena's interest in Damon.

"He's 23, and he remains unmarried. But that's probably because he doesn't have to get married to get what most men are looking for," Caroline said in a low voice.

"He visits brothels frequently? That doesn't make him strange," Elena found herself defending someone she barely knew.

Caroline shook her head. "Yes, he visits brothels, but he also gets pleasures from respectable ladies in town. Something about him…charms them."

Katherine nodded to herself as though she was taking note. Elena knew that Katherine was probably looking to sample some of his charm.

"He is rather good looking, but he can be rude. Don't be taken by his pretty blue eyes," Caroline warned. "I was once. It didn't end well."

Elena got the feeling Damon had snubbed Caroline.

"And Stefan?" Katherine prompted.

"Not much to tell. I think his father is looking to find him a wife soon. He's a nice man, but not terribly interesting," Caroline said in a dry voice.

"Hm," Katherine murmured.

"He is close to his brother, however," Caroline said. "They're the best of friends."

Katherine smiled. "That's lovely. A brotherly bond. Maybe the most unbreakable there is."

Caroline smiled. "I think it's rather nice."

Elena saw the maid approaching again. The occupants of the table turned.

"Miss Caroline, your mother is looking for you."

"Oh," Caroline whispered under her breath. "My mother is so troublesome, sometimes."

Elena smiled. "It was nice meeting you Caroline."

"I do hope to see you both again soon. You're both very kind," she said, heading off after the maid.

Once she was out of earshot, Katherine shrugged. "She proved to be useful after all."

Elena glared at her. "It's nice of her to be so welcoming to us. Especially since we're new in town."

Katherine ignored Elena. "I'm glad the brothers have a strong bond. Maybe I won't have to choose between them."

Elena's mouth fell open. "Excuse me?"

"They're both gorgeous and welcoming. Why should I have to choose between them?"

"They're people, Katherine. Not play things for your amusement," Elena spat. "For once, maybe someone won't fall all over you. Maybe one of them won't be interested."

Katherine laughed. "I suppose you mean Damon."

Elena's eyes narrowed. She hated being transparent when it came to Katherine.

"I know he seems taken with you now," Katherine said with a sigh. "But I can change that."

Elena raised an eyebrow. "You seem very confident."

She shrugged. "I've been doing this for a long time, Elena. You don't have the experience I do."

"Why must you win at everything? Why is everything a competition for you?"

"I always get what I want," Katherine said simply.

Rage burned through Elena. Part of her was tempted to pursue Damon just to see if she could keep him away from Katherine, but she knew it was a lost cause. Katherine was right. She did always get what she wanted.

"After all," Katherine said with a sly smile. "Brothers should share."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I don't claim to own The Vampire Diaries. The Vampire Diaries belongs to LJ Smith and the CW. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED.**

**A/N: Let me start by saying I'm incredibly sorry that this chapter took so long. Summer has gotten the best of me. I haven't lost interest in this and I plan on having the next chapter out ASAP. **

After the stressful breakfast with Katherine, Elena decided to sit on the back lawn under a large tree and read. It was possibly the only thing that could keep her from thinking about the dream she had about Damon.

As it approached midmorning, the air became dense. Tree limbs sagged and the birds stopped singing. The heat made everything feel heavy. Elena wasn't used to Virginia's warm climate. She shifted uncomfortably in her skirt, wishing for a breeze or a fan.

Just before Elena started another new chapter, she heard footsteps on the lush lawn behind her. She closed her book carefully and changed her position so she could peer around the tree.

Much to her surprise, she saw nothing. Elena sighed. She'd been on edge when she woke up and Katherine had definitely not helped the situation.

As soon as she turned around, she noticed there was someone standing over her. She gasped and jumped backwards, pressing her back into the tree.

Damon Salvatore took a step back, surprised by how much he had alarmed her. "I'm terribly sorry," he said anxiously. He knelt on the grass and leaned toward her, reaching out to calm her down. "I didn't mean to startle you. Again."

Elena's hand flew to her heart. She clutched the fabric at her chest in a feeble attempt to calm herself. "Mr. Salvatore, you certainly do have a way on sneaking up on me," she whispered breathlessly.

Damon smiled apologetically. Caroline had been right, Damon was charming. But Elena wasn't easily fooled by men, even if they were charming. "My apologies, Miss Elena."

Elena swallowed nervously. Her heart was racing. Every time she looked at him she couldn't help but remember her dream. "Is there something I can do for you?"

Damon looked confused, but then shook his head. "No, I just…well you looked a bit-"

Elena's brow furrowed as she waited for him to continue.

"You looked flushed. It's getting pretty warm out here," Damon said. His gaze traveled from her eyes to the hemline of her skirt. "I brought you this."

Elena stiffened self consciously. She couldn't tell if he was thinking about what was beneath her clothes or if he was imagining how torturous it must be wearing such a gown considering the weather.

He held his hand out to her, offering her a white lace fan. She stared at it before looking at him and smiling, trying to be pleasant.

"How thoughtful of you," she began. She tentatively reached for the fan, but Damon pulled it just out of her grasp.

"You can have it on one condition," he said with a smirk.

Elena stared at his bright blue eyes. Caroline's words echoed in her head. _Don't be taken by his pretty blue eyes. _"And what would that be?"

"Let me keep you company," he said with the same tireless smile.

Elena narrowed her eyes at him. For the life of her, she could not understand why he was so fascinated with her. "And why would you want to keep me company?"

He laughed. "Why not?"

Elena hesitated. She glanced back toward the Salvatore house. "Katherine is in the house, I'm sure."

"And what difference does that make?" Damon looked confused.

Elena stared at him, puzzled. "You're very peculiar, Mr. Salvatore."

"You called me Damon last night," he observed. "And this morning you're calling me Mr. Salvatore. Has something changed?"

"No," Elena shook her head, hoping she looked convincing. She let her eyes wander over the greenery in the lawn and the garden in the distance. She could still feel Damon's eyes on her.

"You act as though I make you nervous."

Elena felt blood rush to her face. "I'm not nervous."

Damon settled next to Elena on the grass, leaning back against the tree. Elena leaned away from him slightly.

Damon turned to her. His eyes were pleading. "What will it take for you to call me Damon?"

Words failed Elena. All she could see were his eyes. They consumed her entire field of vision. Elena narrowed her eyes, appraising him. It was easy to see why women were easily taken with him. He was gorgeous and it was hard not to trust someone with eyes like his.

"You must understand," Elena started. "I've never called a man by his first name before. I haven't exactly had many close male companions."

Damon smiled proudly. "Well, I'm proud to give you such an honor," he joked.

Elena smiled. Part of her wanted to like Damon, but she reminded herself that he was just looking for a new challenge to occupy his time. She wondered if that's why he didn't appear to be interested in Katherine. Maybe she wasn't enough of a challenge.

"May I keep you company?" He asked softly, leaning in slightly.

Elena pursed her lips. "I suppose you may."

Damon gave a triumphant smile and offered her the fan. Elena reached for it again, but Damon pulled it out of her reach. Elena's mouth fell open and she eyed him.

Then he laughed. Elena did not seem amused.

"I was only kidding," he said with the same bright smile.

Elena held her hand out expectantly. She stared at Damon, challenging him to pull the fan from her grasp again. "A deal is a deal. Give me the fan, _Damon,_" she said with particular emphasis on his name.

"And if I don't?" He asked. Elena decided she was probably right, that he had been looking for a challenge and he found one in her.

Elena didn't respond. Instead, she reached for the fan in his hand and snatched it from his grasp. She opened it victoriously and fanned herself leisurely.

Damon laughed and nodded his head. "You're quite fiery."

"How can you be so sure? You barely know me." Elena continued to fan herself.

Damon smirked. "I intend to change that."

Elena shook her head. "I'm not as interesting as you may think."

"So tell me, Miss Elena," Damon said. "What exactly were you doing when I first met you?"

Elena blushed, recalling the incident beneath the stairs after she was snooping around the house. "I wanted to see your garden."

"Ah," he said as though he understood. "And did you?"

Elena laughed and shook her head slightly. "I saw it, yes. But I didn't walk through it."

"I'd love to show it to you sometime. My Father takes great pride in it."

Elena hesitated, not entirely sure if she wanted to spend more time with Damon than she had to. From the sound of it, he was a magnet for trouble. She didn't want him to spoil her reputation. She already worked hard to prevent Katherine from doing so.

On the other hand, spending time with Damon would be an easy way to get out of the house, and it would make Katherine green with envy.

"That sounds…nice," she said finally.

Damon smiled triumphantly. "I'll be sure to show it to you, then."

Elena gave a shy smile. It was quiet for a few moments, the only sound came from the birds high in the tree above them.

"Since I answered your question, it's your turn to answer mine," Elena said. "Why aren't you married?"

Damon looked at her curiously. "How very bold of you, Miss Elena."

She waited for him to respond.

"I hope you're not looking for a poetic answer," he began.

Elena shook her head. "Just the truth."

Damon settled back against the tree behind them. "A number of reasons, I suppose. But first and foremost, I can't see myself spending the rest of my life with just one woman. Nobody interests me enough. At least not yet. I spend time with people who capture my attention."

"And do _I _capture your attention?" She asked with a sly smile.

"Actually, yes," Damon answered.

Elena still couldn't understand why he was so curious, but she was willing to take the answer.

"I can't be tied down by someone who doesn't capture my attention day after day. It seems unlikely, anyway, that someone could continue to interest me even after spending every day with them."

Elena's brow furrowed. "But people are constantly changing. Nobody is ever the same from one day to the next."

Damon shrugged. "I don't know if I see it that way."

"But…" Elena began again. She had a lot of opinions that she rarely got to express, and she decided that now might be a good time to voice one of them. "Each day, you learn something. That experience affects who you are. You learn. You grow."

"I suppose that's true."

She continued. "And if you love someone, each day is new and exciting. An adventure."

Damon smirked. "I don't know how I feel about love."

"Oh?" Elena asked curiously. "Probably because you've never felt it."

"And you have?" Damon chuckled.

She thought to herself. "No. If I had, I would know it."

"Then how can you be so sure that it exists?" Damon pressed.

Elena stopped short. She was about to say that her parents had seemed as in love as two people could be, but her chest started to ache. "It's silly, I suppose," she answered.

Elena remained quiet, pushing away any and all thoughts of her parents. Her eyes would be filled with tears in no time if she continued on. She twisted her hands together in her lap and stared down at them.

Damon's forehead creased when he saw Elena's expression, but he decided it may be best to ignore it.

"It also upsets my father," he said quietly, getting back to the subject.

"Do you enjoy upsetting your father?" Elena questioned.

Damon smiled. "It's more complicated than that."

"I'm sure I can keep up," Elena said confidently.

"My father and I…aren't in the best place right now. He has a lot of opinions and values I don't agree with," he said vaguely.

_Like the war, _Elena finished silently to herself.

"He forgets that I'm not a child. I'm my own person. The decisions I make are mine. It's my life, and he has absolutely no control over it. He hates that."

Elena couldn't help but think that it sounded somewhat juvenile. He was trying to prove to his father that he was no longer a child in need of direction, but acting out was only making him look like one.

"Stefan's the good son. I'm happy to let father adore him as long as I'm allowed space."

Elena was dying to ask about the war. She didn't entirely understand it, mostly because that wasn't a subject women discuss, but she was fairly certain that if someone would just explain it to her, she would be able to understand.

It wasn't even the logic she was curious about; it was the effect that it had on those involved. How could a person kill another human being and go back to living as they had before.

She desperately wondered why Damon deserted. There were far more serious repercussions.

"Stefan is quite taken with Katherine," Elena murmured, more to herself than Damon.

Damon nodded. "He's looking for a wife. I think that's all Stefan wants. A wife, kids, wealth, and a stable reputation."

Elena smiled. Reputation seemed to be the least of Damon's concerns.

Damon caught her fleeting smile. "So, tell me, Miss Elena, what have you heard about me?"

She flushed. "Nothing to speak of, really."

"I know Miss Forbes came to see you this morning, and her dislike for me is no secret. Surely she told you about my _escapades," _he said with mock offense.

"Why is it that she dislikes you so much?" Elena asked curiously.

"She was interested in me, and I did not reciprocate her feelings. I find her very…shallow," Damon explained.

"She says you deserted the war," Elena said softly. She studied his eyes, waiting for a tell-tale sign of his feelings on the matter.

Damon didn't smile this time. "That's a discussion for a different day."

His curt answer made Elena feel uncomfortable. "I didn't mean to pry."

"It's no matter," he replied. "Everyone wants to know. You're just the first to be so upfront about it."

Elena stayed quiet.

"I'm the talk of the town, I'm sure. _"You've disgraced the Salvatore name, son." _My father has made his opinion on the subject very clear," he said, plucking blades of grass from the area surrounding him. He shredded the blades, his expression appearing far off.

Elena still couldn't think of anything to say. It stayed quiet for a few more minutes. The tension in the air grew thick.

"It's nearly lunch," Damon said with a quick glance at the sun, which was high in the sky. "I suppose I should escort you back to the manor."

Elena gave a sigh of relief. She stood up gracefully, intertwining her arm with Damon and letting him lead her across the lawn.

Elena could feel his body rigid against hers. She silently cursed herself for letting her curiosity get the best of her and inquire on a subject so private.

At least now that she had something new to worry over instead of her racy dream.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I can't believe people are still reading this. Sorry for the huge break. I'm going to try and update every few days. I'm glad I haven't lost you all forever (see what I did there?). Thank you so much for the wonderful feedback!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I don't claim to own The Vampire Diaries. The Vampire Diaries belongs to LJ Smith and the CW. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED.**

Once they were back inside the house, Damon released Elena's arm. He turned to her, looking earnest. "I hope you don't think ill of me because of what Miss Forbes told you."

Elena shrugged. "I don't listen to much gossip, anyway."

"It's hard to live in this town without getting swept up by some of it," Damon said with a sigh. "Small town, small pleasures, I suppose."

Elena smiled, unsure of what else to say.

"I hope to see you at lunch," Damon continued. "And maybe I could show you the garden tomorrow."

Elena thought of the shrubbery and gorgeous flowers she'd caught a glimpse of earlier. She decided to give in. "That sounds lovely."

"Wonderful. I'll see you shortly."

He left without another word. Elena didn't know whether to be relieved or upset. She hadn't wanted to deal with Damon at all, and even now she wasn't sure she wanted him to be directing his attentions to her, but she found herself feeling comforted by the fact that he was still seeking her company.

But it would only provoke Katherine more.

She walked up the stairs slowly, lifting her skirts from the steps. She tried to step softly because she didn't want Katherine to hear her. Just as she was passing Katherine's slightly cracked door, she heard shuffling. Elena practically lunged for the door, but Katherine had already latched onto the back of her dress.

Elena whipped around and smacked Katherine's hand away from her skirt.

Katherine cried out in pain and retracted her hand, which was quickly turning bright red from the slap. She glared at Elena, pursing her lips. "That was uncalled for."

Elena had the impulse to apologize, but then she realized she wasn't sorry.

"What do you want?" Elena asked tiredly.

Katherine raised an eyebrow. "Are you on edge, Elena?"

_Yes. _Elena ignored her. She turned on her heel and continued to her bedroom.

Katherine followed closely behind. "I saw you with Damon."

Elena rolled her eyes. "Why are you so hung up on him?"

"I'm not hung up on him," Katherine said playfully. "I'm not the one having _sex dreams _about him."

Elena turned bright red. She refused to turn around and look at Katherine's no doubt smug expression. She busied her hands by removing her hat. "I thought we weren't going to talk about that," she said through clenched teeth.

"Let's talk about something else then," Katherine said as she shut the door. She glided over to Elena's bed and sat on it, her gaze intent on her twin. She looked pretty as a picture.

"Like what?" Elena said through a sigh. She tossed her hat into her wardrobe.

Katherine feigned a look of hurt. "Elena, you're my sister. My twin. You're a part of me as much as I am a part of you. We should _share _our lives with each other."

"If this is some sort of scheme, Katherine, I-"

Katherine shook her head fiercely. "Why must you always suspect me of something devious?"

"Because I know you," Elena said bitterly. She turned to face Katherine. "Were you going somewhere with this?"

"I was going to say that I think we should talk. Like sisters, for once," she said with an almost genuine smile.

"This isn't about me," Elena concluded. "This is about finding out about Damon."

"What's wrong with a little healthy curiosity? We should know about the people who have been so kind to take us in," Katherine said.

"You're trying to find some way to get him in your grasp and then wrap him around your finger," Elena continued. "Were you planning to start with him or Stefan?"

Katherine seemed undeterred by Elena's comment. She walked over to Elena's books, picking up one and thumbing through it. "So did anything interesting happen?"

Elena snatched the book out of Katherine's hands. "No."

Katherine was about to say something when she was interrupted by a knock on the door. They both turned to see it open slowly, revealing a maid.

"The Salvatore brothers are having lunch in the dining room. They extended an invitation to you both," the maid said.

"Thank you," Katherine said in dismissal.

When the maid was gone, Katherine turned to Elena. "Lunch with the Salvatores. How exciting. Maybe we'll learn something without their overbearing father looming over them."

Elena was always amazed by how quickly Katherine could come to dislike someone. Elena felt like she was open to meeting new people, whereas Katherine always disliked a person even before she really knew them.

Elena hadn't formed an opinion on Mr. Salvatore, other than noticing he appeared to have a strained relationship with his eldest son.

With a feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach, Elena followed her sister down the stairs and into the dining room. Katherine was going to have her eye on Elena all night.

As soon as they walked into the dining room, the Salvatores were standing to greet them.

Katherine was beaming, soaking up the adoration that Stefan was radiating. Elena stood meekly behind her. There was something about being around Katherine that Elena liked. The focus was off of her. Although she didn't like always coming in second to her sister, it took the pressure off of her. If everyone was focused on Katherine, Elena didn't have to worry about what everyone thought about her.

Stefan practically leaped from his chair to help Katherine to her seat.

Damon's eyes went to Katherine momentarily before refocusing on Elena. The feeling she got in the presence of Katherine instantly disappeared when Damon Salvatore was involved. Despite being around her glamorous sister, Damon's gaze remained on Elena. She hated the attention.

It was easier when they were alone. Then he had a good reason to focus on her; she was the only one there. But in a room full of other people to observe, he was stuck on her.

"We're so glad you could join us," Stefan said, leading Katherine to her seat beside him.

Damon approached Elena in the same fashion, smiling. Her awkward inquiry from this morning appeared to be forgotten. Elena linked her arm with Damon's as he led her to the table.

Once they were seated, glances were exchanged from across the tables. It seemed as though everyone was waiting for some else to start talking first.

"Are you terribly anxious about waiting for your Aunt and Uncle to arrive?" Stefan inquired, eyes on Katherine.

Elena busied herself with eating, waiting for Katherine to say something heartfelt about the family she didn't care much for.

"Actually, I quite enjoy the time alone," Katherine said with a smile. "As long as I have Elena, that's all I really need."

Elena stopped chewing mid bite to stare at Katherine.

"I've never been as close with anyone as I have with my sister. Not even my parents," she said. There was a hitch in her voice, tears making her choke up.

It took all Elena had in her not to choke on her food. Katherine was watching her, waiting for her to agree. Then Elena noticed that everyone was waiting for her to say something kind in return.

"She's the best sister I could ask for," Elena said with a smile. Katherine grinned at her, happy to give off the 'loving sisters' appearance.

"It's amazing you two are so close. There's nothing like a sibling bond," Stefan said with a grin. "Isn't that right, Damon?"

Damon glanced up from his food. He nodded like he knew exactly what Stefan meant, even though he clearly hadn't been listening. "Right, Stef."

Elena looked between the brothers, envious of the real bond they clearly had. Elena would give anything to be close with her sister if she wasn't so awful sometimes.

"I heard the two of you are very close," Katherine began.

Damon smiled, still chewing. He gave Stefan a playful glance. "I love my baby brother."

"Have you been asking about us?" Stefan asked with raised eyebrows.

Katherine gave him an innocent smile. "Pure curiosity. And Miss Caroline Forbes was more than willing to offer up information."

Damon laughed to himself.

"You'll have to forgive my brother," Stefan said, shooting him a look. "He and Miss Forbes don't get along very well."

"That's Stefan's way of saying I absolutely detest her," Damon said with a shrug.

"Miss Forbes is a dear friend of the family. She's a nice girl. You shouldn't think ill of her," Stefan reminded.

"A friend?" Katherine prompted, trying to determine if Caroline really was a threat or not.

Stefan nodded, wiping his mouth with a napkin. "We've known her since we were children. Our father has a close relationship with her mother. He looks out for them since Mr. Forbes left."

"Left?" Elena asked curiously.

"It's really very scandalous. He just wasn't there one day. He left without any explanation. The town ran wild for weeks with rumors on where he'd made off to," Stefan explained.

"In fact," Damon started. "If she wasn't being courted by Tyler Lockwood, Father would probably have Stefan courting her."

Katherine's face, which had drawn tight with anxiety over being threatened, relaxed.

"Lucky for all of us," Damon said. "I don't think I could handle her being around all the time, let alone married to you."

"She's a nice girl, Damon," Stefan said again.

"Miss Forbes tells me you're involved in the war effort, Damon," Katherine said with a smile. "How noble of you."

Elena stiffened.

Damon didn't seem bothered by her question, but Stefan did. He was chewing furiously. Obviously it wasn't only Mr. Salvatore who had a problem with Damon's desertion.

"I had the pleasure of discussing that with Miss Elena earlier today," Damon said casually, never looking up from his plate. Elena couldn't tell if he was trying to steer the conversation in a new direction or if he was deliberately making a jab at Katherine.

Katherine's smile faltered. "Oh, really?"

Katherine's gaze went to Elena, and for the first time, she regarded her with a new sort of critical eye. Elena was familiar with the look. She was appraising her as a competitor. What had started out as a small threat had turned into a full blown rivalry. She was beginning to take Damon's interest in Elena seriously.

But Elena would be a whole new type of competition. Katherine had never considered that Elena could show her up, and now that she had, there was little she could do. The same exact appearance with the minor exception of the hair left only one thing for Katherine to use: her personality. Which, from the looks of it, Damon was not interested in.

Elena smiled to herself, liking the feeling of having the upper hand.

"You spent time with Elena?" Stefan asked. There was no doubt that he was ready to talk about something other than his brother's shame.

"She was reading on the lawn this morning. I thought she might like company," Damon explained. "She's taken a liking to our garden. I offered to show it to her tomorrow."

Katherine perked up. "Garden?"

"It really is lovely," Stefan said with a nod. "Father hired a gardener to take care of it. After our Mother passed away, he was determined to keep it healthy. It's a tribute to her memory."

"That's wonderful," Elena said with a smile. Part of her wondered why Damon hadn't mentioned that. "I think it's nice that he works so hard to keep her memory alive."

"He loved her dearly," Stefan said sadly. "As did we."

"I would love to see the garden," Katherine interrupted. Her eyes locked onto Damon. "Maybe you could take me along when you show Elena?"

Damon's eyes flew to Elena's very briefly, but she decided it was probably best not to show any reservations. She kept her expression blank.

"I suppose that's alright," Damon said with a slight nod. He didn't look terribly happy to be sharing his morning with Katherine.

Katherine clapped to herself. She either didn't take notice of Damon's expression or she just didn't care. "Wonderful."

Elena caught sight of Stefan's expression, which was hard to read. He looked hurt that Katherine wanted to spend time with Damon, but he also seemed upset that Damon had agreed.

Elena's shoulders sagged. Tomorrow was going to be a disaster. Katherine would monopolize Damon and Elena would merely stand on the sidelines, trying not to anger her temperamental sister.

"Tomorrow morning, then," Damon said. His eyes met Elena's. "It won't be as hot as it would in the afternoon."

"I can hardly contain my excitement," Katherine said with a coy smile.

"Look at the time," Stefan said anxiously, not even looking at the clock. "We should let the girls head upstairs. They're probably in need of an afternoon nap."

He stood from his chair and pulled Katherine's back, allowing her to leave the table.

Damon did the same, smiling at Elena as she stood. His blue eyes trailed from the top of her head to the hemline of her skirt. His gaze seemed appreciative. Elena smoothed her curled hair nervously. It wasn't very often she felt pretty next to Katherine.

Elena followed Damon to the stairs, leaving Katherine and Stefan in the dining room. "I'll see you later, I hope," Damon said quietly. "At dinner."

Elena nodded. "Thank you for lunch. And for your company this morning."

"It's my pleasure. I hope I didn't intrude."

Elena smiled. "You didn't."

It was quiet for a moment.

"I suppose I should let you get to your rest," Damon said, glancing behind him to see Katherine and Stefan coming. "I hope you sleep well."

Damon turned to leave, but Katherine was right behind him.

"I'm looking forward to tomorrow," she said with an innocent smile. Stefan's jaw was tight.

Damon gave her a quick nod, but turned back to Elena. "I look forward to seeing you again," he said sincerely.

Warmth rushed through Elena as she began to head up the stairs, ignoring Katherine, who was glowering behind her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I don't claim to own The Vampire Diaries. The Vampire Diaries belongs to LJ Smith and the CW. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED.**

Elena rushed into her room and shut the door behind her. She leaned back against the door, rubbing her eyes and pulling her hair free from the clip. Then she locked the door, glad to finally escape Katherine.

"Did you enjoy your lunch, Miss Elena?"

Elena looked around the room tiredly, finally finding Emily standing by her bedside table. She was readjusting flowers in a vase.

"It was fine, I suppose," Elena mumbled. She crossed the floor slowly before collapsing on her bed.

"You're ready for your afternoon nap?" Emily asked in surprise. Elena hated the idea of afternoon naps. She despised the idea of women being thought of as such delicate creatures that they needed a midday nap just to carry on. She rarely took them; instead she usually read until Emily came to get her.

"I've had a very emotionally exhausting morning," Elena said with a yawn.

Emily chuckled. "Well, sit up. Let me get this dress off of you."

Elena sat up lazily, unable to sit comfortably in her corset. Emily lifted the dress over Elena's head and started to remove her underskirts.

"Have the Salvatores made plans to show you off to the town?" Emily asked casually.

Elena shrugged. "I'm sure there will be a public function to parade us around at very soon. The town is stirring with excitement."

Emily shook her head. "Never did understand the social season much."

"I like the events sometimes. This is such a small town compared to New York City. I doubt they really have much else to look forward too," Elena murmured. "Could you loosen my corset?"

Emily began untying the silk strings, loosening the corset and finally giving Elena room to breathe. She took a deep breath, enjoying the ability to fully fill her lungs.

"You best watch out, Miss Elena," Emily reminded as she pulled back the covers. "You're going to have boys after you very soon, I'm sure."

Elena smiled and shook her head. She slid between the covers and gave a heavy sigh. "Thank you, Emily."

"You're a good girl, Miss Elena. And someday, a nice man will notice that," she said earnestly. She smiled again, pulling the blankets up over Elena. "It'll take the right one to notice, but when he does, it'll be worth it."

Elena gave a weak smile. She was suddenly feeling overwhelmed. She missed her parents. Normally, her mother would be there to remind her that she was a good girl and there was nothing wrong with being reserved. Living in Katherine's shadow was hard, even if it had been that way all her life.

"Sleep well," Emily whispered as she drew the curtains and left the room, shutting the door softly behind her.

Elena closed her eyes and attempted to shut out the memories that were flooding her. But despite her best efforts, she couldn't keep all of them away. The first that came to mind was the time Katherine threw her partially eaten hard candy into Elena's hair, and her mother spent an hour brushing and washing it in an attempt to remove it pain free.

Tears welled up in Elena's eyes. Nothing felt the same. Her parents were gone, she had been forced to leave New York, she was staying with a family she barely knew, and she was about to become a new burden to her newly-wed Aunt. The only thing that was the same in her life was her twin sister, which wasn't exactly comforting. To top it all off, she'd unknowingly caught a man's attention, which only angered Katherine more.

If there was anything Elena was certain about, it was that she would go back to living in Katherine's shadow if it meant bringing her parents back. But that wasn't an option.

Elena reprimanded herself for sulking. There was nothing she could do to change the situation, so she would just have to be responsible and stop feeling sorry for herself.

She relaxed against the soft bedding, feeling her eyelids become heavy. Soon her worries were replaced by sleep.

In a matter of hours, Elena was awake, dressed, and ready for dinner. On her way down the stairs, she noticed Katherine was already making her way into the dining room. Elena made her way to Katherine's side as quickly as she could to avoid appearing late. She had expected Katherine to wait for her as she usually did, but she seemed to be ignoring Elena's presence all together. She didn't even acknowledge her with pointed, angry looks.

"Our lovely guests," Giuseppe announced, gesturing towards the table. "Please, have a seat."

Katherine made quick strides to the table and claimed the seat by Damon. Elena sighed silently. She wasn't in the mood for Katherine's games. She sat by Stefan, refusing to let Katherine think that she had been affected.

"Did you sleep well?" Stefan asked, his question solely pointed at Elena.

Again, she was feeling like an afterthought. Now that Stefan felt snubbed by Katherine, he was moving onto Elena. She forced a smile. "Yes."

Katherine turned to Damon, waiting for him to at least acknowledge her. He was too busy moving his food around his plate to see her less than subtle hint.

When Damon finally did look up, he was focused on Stefan, who didn't seem very happy with him. Damon gave a slight shrug, but it didn't convince his brother that he wasn't interested in Katherine.

Elena had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. She and Katherine had been there three days and already her sister had managed to cause a problem.

Giuseppe was completely unaware of what was happening at the table. "I had been hoping to avoid forcing you girls into a social engagement so soon, but it appears to be unavoidable."

"A social engagement?" Elena asked nervously.

Giuseppe gave her an apologetic look. "I know you've only just arrived, but everyone in town is in quite a stir about you two. They want to meet the Pierce twins," he explained. "Everyone was so fond of your mother."

"I think a party sounds lovely," Katherine said happily.

"I was thinking of having a dinner here," Giuseppe began. "Stefan and Damon love to entertain, as do I, and it would be a sort of welcoming party for you girls. It'll help you become aqquainted with everyone in town."

Katherine was glowing. "How soon?"

"There are still quite a few preparations to be made, but I would say it could happen in two days time."

"I think it sounds like fun," Stefan said happily.

"And I'll be relying on you boys to introduce Miss Elena and Miss Katherine to everyone," Giuseppe reminded.

"It would be our pleasure," Damon said with a smile. Despite his eyes being on Elena, Stefan was glaring at him as though he were after Katherine.

"Well then, it's settled," Giuseppe said, dabbing at his mouth. "I'll make arrangements. The house may be rather busy tomorrow, so I apologize in advance. But I'm sure Stefan and Damon will make sure you're comfortable."

"Damon has been so kind as to offer to show Elena and I around the garden tomorrow," Katherine said happily, looking to Damon.

"I'm glad he's putting himself to some use," Giuseppe said with a pointed look at Damon. There was an edge to his words, which Damon didn't miss.

"Always happy to be of service, Father," Damon said somewhat sarcastically. His jaw was tight and he hadn't taken another bite of the piece of meat on his fork.

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence. Occasionally, there were angry glances from Stefan and impatient looks from Katherine while she waited for Damon to show some type of interest in her.

When Giuseppe released them, Stefan took hold of Elena's arm and walked her to the stairs. She desperately wanted to look behind her to see how possessively Katherine was holding onto Damon, but she restrained herself.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Stefan gave Elena a hopeful look. "I could escort you upstairs, if you like."

Elena gave him a pleasant smile. "That's very kind of you, but I think I can manage."

His smile faltered slightly, but he still seemed more upset about Katherine. He turned on his heel, stopping briefly when he ran into Damon and Katherine. Elena took it as he cue to leave, walking up the stairs as quickly as she could.

She hadn't left soon enough to avoid hearing Katherine insist that Damon help her to her room, to which he reluctantly agreed.

Elena rolled her eyes, trying to block out all things Katherine. Once she shut herself in her room, she started to pace. She could hear Katherine and Damon making their way to the top of the stairs, so Elena pressed her ear to the door. She held her breath as she tried to get a better idea of what they were saying.

Through the wood of the door, Elena could only hear low mumbles, but she got enough to fill in what they were saying.

"I'd love to keep you company at the dinner your father is planning," Katherine said quietly. Her voice was low and smooth. If Damon wasn't swooning, Elena would be impressed.

Damon sighed. "I don't want to misguide you. I'm not one for serious companionship. I like to attend events alone."

Elena bit her lip to keep from smiling. No one ever told Katherine no.

"Well maybe I'm not looking for serious companionship either," she said seductively. Elena attempted to block the awful images from her head. All she could picture in her head was Katherine standing close to Damon, running her long finger from his chest to the bottom of his waist coat, licking her lips very lightly.

Elena could scarcely believe what Katherine was saying. Not that it was much of a stretch for her daring sister, but it was certainly a bold move for knowing him for such a short period.

"Goodnight, Miss Katherine," Damon said in a clipped tone. Elena listened as his footsteps became a far off sound while he walked down the stairs.

She was tempted to open the door, just to see the shocked look on her sister's face. This had to be the first time anyone had refused her, especially so bluntly. No doubt Katherine was standing there, her mouth wide open and a scowl on her pretty face.

Elena could barely contain her laughter by the time Emily had swept in to help her prepare for bed. When Emily saw the color on Elena's cheeks and the smile on her lips, she smiled too. "You've had quite the change in mood. Dinner go well, even with Katherine?"

Elena couldn't stop herself. "Damon told Katherine no. A word she isn't familiar with."

Emily's eyes narrowed, suspecting the worst. "What did she offer him?"

"I'm not entirely sure what she meant, but I'm fairly certain it's not something a good girl would offer," Elena said quietly. She was nearly positive that Katherine had offered Damon intimacy without courtship, but she didn't want to tell Emily too much.

Emily shook her head in disgust as she pulled out Elena's nightgown. "That girl is too much for her own good."

"I think this experience will be good for Katherine," Elena said simply as Emily helped her get her dress off. "It may humble her."

"She's gonna need a lot more than one no to humble her. And if you're interested in that Damon, you best watch out for Katherine. She'd toss you aside to get to him," Emily muttered with a sour expression.

"I'm not interested in anyone. I'm just glad someone finally told Katherine no for a change," Elena said, wiggling as Emily helped her remove her corset and undergarments.

"Well, don't let her stop you from goin' after one of them, if that's what you want," Emily said with a smile. She pulled the thin nightgown over Elena's head and grasped her hands. "If this Damon fella sees through Katherine, he might be worth keeping."

Elena smiled. "Thank you for everything, Emily."

"I should probably get to Miss Katherine. She'll be getting anxious. Sleep well," she said on her way out the door.

Elena slid into bed, tired again after dinner. Her mood had changed drastically, thanks to Damon. Just as she was getting comfortable, there was a knock at her door.

Elena straightened up, leaning forward to see who was opening the door. Damon Salvatore was slipping into her room silently, approaching her with slow, determined steps.

"Damon, you can't-" But she stopped short when she saw that he was pulling the covers back from the other side of the bed. As he started crawling in beside her, Elena drew her legs to her chest and leaned away.

He reached for her ankle, sliding his hand up her leg and under her gown. He didn't stop when he reached her thigh. Instead, his fingers gently tapped against her skin, leaving the fleeting feeling of tingles.

Elena watched his hand carefully, frozen in place. Despite his bold movements, she couldn't bring herself to say anything. She opened her mouth to say something, but when she met his eyes, the words were lost on her lips.

His gaze was intent on her, never leaving her eyes. Elena sat perfectly still, seeing nothing but cerulean blue and dark lashes.

"What's wrong, Elena?" He whispers, his voice husky.

For the life of her, Elena couldn't think of an answer to his question. All logic seemed to leave her, and the only thing left is the heated feeling radiating from her body.

Once she felt his fingers hesitating between her legs, waiting for some invisible cue, any protests she had were gone. It was a strangely familiar feeling from the other night, but not necessarily unwelcome.

Elena nervously awaited his next move before he reached toward her neck with his other hand. He wrapped his fingers around a section of her hair and pulled it away from her neck. He leaned in, his lips gently brushing hers before his tongue slid against them. His lips trailed down her neck, alternating between light kisses and small swipes of his tongue against her skin.

Elena caught herself moaning. She was so shocked that she barely noticed his fingers gently touching her most reserved area. She gasped, feeling herself react unintentionally to his touch. She still couldn't bring herself to pull away from him. Instead, she wanted to relax and let him continue whatever it was he was doing. She closed her eyes to try and focus on nothing but his touch.

He untangled his hand from her hair and moved it to the buttons over the front of her nightgown. He made quick work of them, even with just one hand, and let his kisses fall in the valley of her breasts. Elena sighed happily. It was far too hot to wear undergarments when she slept, and now she was glad she didn't.

Damon's hand began to wander, sliding into her slowly. Elena bit back a yelp of surprise, but she jerked forward, gasping.

Elena's eyes flew open. Instead of seeing Damon next to her, she saw empty blankets through the pale light coming through her window. She put her hand on her forehead, which was sticky with sweat. Her heart was racing.

"Just a dream," she whispered. She should've felt relieved, but she wasn't sure if she did.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I don't claim to own The Vampire Diaries. The Vampire Diaries belongs to LJ Smith and the CW. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED.**

The next morning, Elena stood at the bottom of the staircase, watching as maids and servants rushed throughout the house. Some were sweeping the floors; others were polishing vases and tabletops. The house was buzzing with movement as they all dusted and cleaned.

Elena weaved between two women carrying polished plates and saucers. She knew she would have to get out of the house as soon as possible or soon enough she would knock someone over with her wide skirts. She dodged between a few more people between finally reaching the door. She made a quick escape from the house and was about to head toward for the front lawn when she saw a flurry of skirts from the corner of her eye.

Elena pretended not to see her, still heading toward the lawn, but Katherine stopped her.

"Elena," she called out. "Don't act like you don't see me. Let's not be childish."

Elena sighed as she turned around. She sincerely hoped she hadn't made any noises while sleeping. She didn't need Katherine harassing her again. The dreams made her feel awful enough. Good girls didn't have such dirty dreams. "What do you want, Katherine?"

She shrugged casually, walking towards Elena slowly as if she didn't have a care in the world. "I'm just waiting for Damon to make an appearance. He's supposed to show us the garden. You didn't forget, did you?"

"How could I forget? I've been looking forward to it," Elena said with a tight smile.

"I suppose I should apologize for so rudely interrupting the day you had planned with him," she said, coming to stand beside her.

Elena gave her a friendly smile. "I don't mind at all."

"I wouldn't want to make you jealous," Katherine continued.

Elena kept her tone pleasant. "It's not me who's jealous, sister. You're acting like I've stolen your favorite toy. And he doesn't even belong to you in the first place."

Katherine chuckled. "You're causing quite the commotion over this."

Elena clenched her teeth. No one knew how to press her buttons quite as well as Katherine did. In any other circumstance, it might have been a sign of a close bond; they knew each other better than anyone else did. It was true, they did know each other better than anyone else did, but it didn't make for a strong sisterly relationship.

"Why must you always want what I have?" Elena asked angrily.

"Need I remind you, he isn't yours," Katherine said with narrowed eyes. "However, I do find it amusing that you seem to think so."

"That's not what I meant and you know that," Elena said in irritation. "If he was falling all over you like his brother, or anyone else, for that matter, you wouldn't pay him any attention. It just bothers you that he seems fond of me."

Katherine rolled her eyes.

"Do you enjoy making me miserable?" Elena asked with an exasperated look on her face.

Katherine shook her head. "No, Elena. I enjoy getting what I want. If that means stepping on some toes, even yours, to get there, then that's just what must happen."

Tired of listening to her, Elena turned to go inside. But before she could take another step, Damon walked out the door and onto the porch. There was no escape now.

He looked flustered, even though he was dressed impeccably. He really was gorgeous. There was something about the sharp contrast between his dark hair and light blue eyes that made her heart race. It was hard enough to remain calm and collected when she kept remembering her dream.

"Damon!" Katherine cried in excitement. She bounced happily, her glossy curls catching the light. "I've been waiting for you."

Elena glared at her.

"_We've _been waiting for you," she corrected.

Damon's blue eyes flickered between them. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting. I was caught up in something."

Elena kept quiet, silently wondering what he had been doing.

"No harm done," Katherine said in a pleasantly smooth voice. "You're worth the wait."

Elena did her best to keep her composure. She gave Damon a cheerful smile when he looked at her.

"Let's go to the garden, shall we?" Damon asked as though Katherine hadn't said anything at all. He offered an arm to both sisters. Katherine took it immediately, never taking her eyes off Elena. Elena reluctantly intertwined her arms with his.

Elena had to hand it to Damon; he handled having a girl on each arm very well. Caroline's warning speech ran through her head again.

She pushed the thought away as Damon led the twins around back.

Katherine gasped when she saw the garden, making a dramatic show of how impressed she was. It was a winding maze of shrubbery and flowers like nothing Elena had seen before. A path laid with stones guided the way. Tall trees with sweeping vines lined the area around it, creating spots of shade throughout. Her brief glimpse from the house that she had gotten earlier didn't do it justice.

"It's beautiful," Katherine murmured in an awestruck voice.

While Katherine was busy acting like the garden had taken her breath away, Elena decided to jump in. "Your father keeps the garden up in your mother's memory?"

Damon nodded, keeping an even pace with the twins. "Mother loved the garden dearly. Father keeps it up to keep her memory alive. He misses her terribly, even if he doesn't mention her very often."

"I'm sure the memory is too painful," Katherine said sympathetically. "It's quite a loss when you lose a parent."

"My loss doesn't compare to yours," Damon murmured. "You lost both your parents."

Elena felt pressure at her side as Katherine sank into Damon sadly as they walked. "It's hard for us not to feel completely alone."

"Let's not burden Damon with our troubles," Elena said coolly. At any moment, she feared Katherine may collapse in tears. Then Damon would be forced to pay her attention.

"You're right, Elena. I'm being silly. Our sufferings are none of anyone's concern," Katherine said quietly.

They continued through the maze, finally reaching the thickest part of the garden where the flowers were. Elena gently tore away from Damon and Katherine, crouching in the greenery to inspect a large patch of bluebells.

"I love bluebells," Elena said, skimming her fingers along the pink buds and blue-purple petals. "I haven't seen any like this before."

"They were my Mother's favorite, Virginia Bluebells. They're different from the common bluebell because their petals open up more. That's why they have the pink buds," Damon explained. "Mother had a difficult time getting them to bloom here because they're mostly found in wet woodlands."

Elena looked over her shoulder to see Katherine holding onto Damon possessively. She gave her a demure smile.

Katherine turned to Damon, still latched to his arm. "I'm quite impressed with your flower knowledge."

Damon shrugged. "I used to like to watch my Mother garden. She would talk about the different types as she tended to them."

Katherine gave a delicate smile. "That's darling."

Elena resisted the urge to wipe the smile off of Katherine's face. She stood, running her fingers over the flowers and bushes as she walked ahead. Damon stayed a few feet behind her, slowed down by Katherine's purposefully dragging pace.

"I like daisies," Katherine said in a bored voice. She laughed to herself. "Elena, do you remember when I used to pluck the petals off to determine if a boy loved me?"

"How could I forget?" Elena asked, eyeing a group of flowers with red petals. "You did it nearly every day. I thought you were foolish."

Elena slowed down in an attempt to keep her pace even with Katherine and Damon, who offered his arm to her again. Katherine watched her carefully to see if she took it, which she did. Katherine was still leaning into Damon, her head on his shoulder.

A group of flowers with three white petals and a small yellow center caught Elena's eye. They looked a little like lilies, which her Father loved.

Taking note of Elena's interest, Damon spoke up. "Those are trillium wildflowers."

"They look like lilies," Elena mused.

Damon smiled. "You miss nothing, Miss Elena. They're actually from the lily family."

Elena beamed.

"My sister is quite observant," Katherine said, never one to let Elena have a moment. "She likes to watch from the sidelines. That's one of the reasons we're so different. I would be rather be involved in the action."

Without thinking, Elena tightened her grip on Damon's arm out of anger. He didn't seem to notice as she dug her nails into the hard muscle of his bicep. She caught herself and loosened her grip.

"I admire those with an eye for details. They're the ones who are less likely to act impulsively and make mistakes that they'll live to regret," Damon said. "They also rarely speak out of turn."

Elena stuck her tongue in her cheek to keep from laughing. Katherine was constantly saying something bold and uncalled for, but only her parents had ever called her out on it.

"I guess that's why I admire my sister so dearly," Katherine murmured.

It was quiet as they wound the rest of their way around the garden, eventually coming to the end. The exit of the garden was marked by a white trellis draped with vines. Off in the distance, a croquet set was visible.

"You play croquet?" Katherine questioned.

Damon nodded. "Stefan loves it."

"I love a good game," Katherine said with a devious smile.

Elena glared at her. "My dear sister tends to forget that there are rules to every game."

"Who needs rules?" Katherine snickered, catching the double meaning behind Elena's words. "We should all play a croquet game sometime. Elena and I are quite good."

"Forgive my sister," Elena said to Damon. "She's not very modest."

"I'm just being truthful," Katherine said innocently.

Elena fanned herself, letting go of Damon's arm. "Katherine, aren't you getting overheated? You've been glued to Damon the whole time. It's hot enough without someone else's body heat."

Katherine shot daggers at Elena with her eyes, but she released Damon. She put a hand to her head and closed her eyes. "I _am _feeling rather faint."

Elena pursed her lips. Katherine was amazing at turning anything into a scene.

"We should get you both inside before you overheat," Damon said in finality.

They made their way to the house with Katherine finally unlatched from Damon's arm. Katherine was making exaggerated motions of fanning herself, but Elena had to admit, it was really hot outside.

"I hate this awful weather," Katherine whined. "Especially in these dresses. Sometimes I wish I could just take my petticoat off."

Elena blushed bright red but she hoped Damon wouldn't notice or that he would attribute it to the heat. She was suddenly assaulted with images from her dream last night. The kissing, his skilled fingers, his hands. She tried to take a breath after realizing she had been holding it, but her corset seemed to tighten around her. The next thing she knew, her legs were weak and things started to go black.

"Elena?" Katherine asked, her eyes studying her face nervously. "Are you ok?"

Damon was watching her carefully, holding onto her elbow in case she started to go down.

Elena was struggling to keep her eyes open. She put a shaky hand out to Katherine. "I'm fine," she assured.

"Elena, look at me. Focus." Damon reached for her chin, holding her head up. His blue eyes searched Elena's. "Stay with me. You're fading fast."

She tried to focus, but she could still only take shallow breaths.

"I'm afraid she's going to faint," Katherine warned anxiously. She clutched her sister's arm. "Go get help," she begged.

The last thing Elena saw was Damon racing for the house.

. . .

When Elena woke up, she was on her bed. Katherine was at her side, staring at her.

"You're awake," she said softly. "You've never fainted before. You scared me."

Elena tried to sit up, but Emily was on the other side of her, holding her shoulder down. She was fanning her. "Go slow, Miss Elena. You got overheated."

Elena looked down to see she was only wearing her corset, fully loosened, and her pantaloons. "So I did."

"I thought maybe you tightened your corset too tight," Katherine said with a laugh. "You've never fainted before."

Elena shrugged. "It had to happen sometime, I suppose."

Elena studied Katherine's relieved expression. As much as her sister claimed to dislike her, she really had been worried about her.

"Miss Katherine was very worried about you," Emily said with a smile. "And so was Mr. Salvatore."

"Damon?" Elena asked.

Katherine noticeably stiffened.

Emily nodded. "He was outside the door, earlier. He probably still is. Maybe when you're properly dressed, he can come see you."

"In her room?" Katherine asked frantically. "Alone?"

Emily gave Katherine a look. "I'll stay in here. I won't take any funny business, Miss Katherine."

Katherine pouted. She stood up in a huff and headed towards the door. "I'm thankful you're okay," she called over her shoulder. Elena was certain she had been sincere earlier, but the mention of Damon had thrown her off.

Elena sighed as Katherine walked through the door, opening it just enough to catch a glimpse of Damon standing in the hall. Elena's heart fluttered. He was still there.

"What happened, Miss Elena?" Emily pressed. "It's not like you to faint, even in the heat."

"I guess I got…worked up," Elena murmured, thinking of the dream's odd effects on her. "It must have been the heat and my corset."

Emily nodded knowingly. "Those corsets are nothing but trouble."

"I didn't mean to cause such a ruckus. Women faint all the time because of these dreadful things," Elena muttered, running her hand along the boning in her corset.

"You should take it easy," Emily reminded. "But I can dress you proper if you wanna see that Salvatore boy."

Elena's heart started racing. She took a deep breath. "That would be very helpful, Emily. I'd like that."

Emily snickered. "I think he'd like it too. _Mmmhmm." _

. . .

**A/N: I hope the fainting situation wasn't too overly dramatic, but it was a pretty common thing when women were wearing corsets. Anyway, thank you for all the alerts/favorites/reviews! Also, I've had a ton of people asking for a certain thing to happen, and I'm going to give that to you next chapter. ;) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I don't claim to own The Vampire Diaries. The Vampire Diaries belongs to LJ Smith and the CW. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED.**

It was only midmorning and Elena had already had enough excitement to last the day. She was anxiously rearranging her hair, feeling particularly uncomfortable after her near heatstroke. Normally, she wouldn't have wanted visitors, but she would've felt bad denying Damon after he had been standing in the hall the whole time.

Once Emily had her properly dressed, she opened the door for Damon. "Miss Elena will see you now, Mr. Salvatore."

Emily eyed Damon suspiciously as though she were trying to figure him out. When Elena caught her staring, she busied herself by rearranging Elena's dresses in her wardrobe, but not before giving Elena an approving glance.

Elena watched as Damon came closer, the same sure footed steps she had seen twice in her dreams. His bright eyes scanned the room, carefully looking over the things Elena had placed throughout the room. She stiffened, uncomfortable with his probing eyes. Her foot twitched nervously.

"Are you feeling any better?" He asked, taking a seat beside her in the chair Katherine had pulled to the bed. He looked her over carefully.

Elena managed a smile. "I'm doing much better, thank you."

"I've never seen anyone faint before," Damon said, leaning back. "You frightened me. Your sister was very concerned as well."

Elena sighed unhappily. "I've never fainted before. It must've been the heat. I suppose my corset was a little tight."

"It's my fault, really. I shouldn't have kept you out so long, especially in this heat," he said apologetically.

"I don't blame you. I'll have to be more careful from now on," Elena murmured. She took a lot of pride in the fact that she had never fainted, up until now. Katherine had fainted twice before, and Elena always suspected that she did it for attention.

Damon looked down at his hands. "I hope it won't stop you from spending time with me."

Elena saw Emily smiling.

"I don't blame you for what happened," Elena repeated. She took a deep breath, wondering if she would regret what she was about to say. She still wanted to avoid angering her sister. "And it won't influence my decisions if you offer to escort me elsewhere in the near future."

"I'm happy to hear that," he said in relief. He glanced toward Emily. "I should let you rest."

Elena nodded as he stood up and headed for the door.

"I'm glad you're okay," he said from the doorway.

As Elena watched him go, Emily dropped the act straightening Elena's dresses.

"And you were all worried about a man not taking interest in you," Emily said with a smile.

Elena shook her head. "Emily, I've told you before that I'm not looking for a husband."

Emily carried on despite Elena's protests. "Maybe Damon is looking to fill that position."

"He told me himself that he doesn't think he'll ever find someone that interests him enough to marry. He might not even believe in love," Elena said, remembering her conversation with him when they were alone.

"Miss Elena, you're a very bright girl and you're very observant. I don't know how you haven't taken notice of the way he looks at you."

Elena shrugged. "It's not the same way I've seen men look at Katherine."

"You don't _want _men looking at you like they look at Katherine," Emily said. "When they look at Katherine, they might see a personality. But as they come to know her, they'll see her as temporary company. She's not the type of girl they marry."

. . .

Elena shifted in bed. Emily hadn't allowed her to get up since she had fainted. She insisted that she needed to regain her strength, and that she could get back to her regular activities the next day. She hated being shut in her room, sitting in absolute silence except for the noises downstairs. Elena assumed they were still decorating for the dinner.

Even worse, Elena heard Stefan come to get Katherine awhile ago. She couldn't make out what he had asked her to do, but she did hear Katherine giggling as they went downstairs. Even though Katherine had seemed concerned when she fainted, she hadn't come back to check on her. Everyone seemed to be doing something while Elena sat upstairs, doing absolutely nothing.

Tired of staring at the four walls of her room, she decided to go find a quiet room somewhere to read. She didn't expect to run into anyone, but if she did, she was properly dressed. Emily had put her dress on without the crinoline and underskirts that made it so heavy and hot, and she hadn't tightened her corset.

Elena snatched a book and pressed her ear to the door, listening to see if anyone was in the hall. When it sounded quiet enough, she slipped into the hall. She closed the door as quietly as she could and just as she was turning to make her escape, she ran straight into Damon.

He eyed her suspiciously. "Shouldn't you be resting?"

Elena shook her head. "Emily said I could find somewhere to read."

"That's funny," he said with a smirk. "Because Emily is downstairs, helping the kitchen staff polish the silverware."

Elena let out a defeated sigh.

"Fret not, your secret is safe with me," Damon said dramatically. "I never would have guessed that a good girl like you would sneak out. It seems more like something your sister would do."

"Sometimes my sister and I have more in common than just our looks," Elena admitted.

"Were you planning to peer into rooms until you found one suitable for you?" He asked, eyes narrowed. "You're full of surprises, Miss Elena."

"Please, call me Elena," she finally said. Damon had been waiting for her to ask him to address her less formally.

"Well then, _Elena," _he said with emphasis. "If you allow me, I have something to show you."

He started off down the hall, and Elena reluctantly followed. He stopped at the last room at the end of the hall on the left. He stood in front of the door like he was protecting some sort of secret.

Elena studied his expression carefully. "What is it?"

"If I told you, it would spoil the surprise."

In some ways, Damon reminded Elena of Katherine. They both seemed to enjoy playful games and a challenge, and neither of them seemed to care much for reputations. But where Katherine came off as cold, Damon seemed warm. Elena wondered if that's why she was drawn to him, apparently as many other women were. She had to admit, she found Damon interesting.

He turned around and pushed the door open, leading Elena into the largest personal library she had ever seen. Elena's mouth fell open when she saw the bookshelves that lined every wall. Each was packed with books. A small step ladder was standing beside one of the shelves.

The room looked more lived in than any other room in the house. Books were strewn across the table in the center of the room and laid in the chairs surrounding them.

"I've never seen a private library this big," Elena mused.

"I should've shown it to you earlier," Damon said with a grin. "It seems like every time I run into you, you have a book in your hand."

Elena wasn't listening. She was too busy looking over the bookshelves, running her fingers along the spines that had collected a light covering of dust.

"You'll never be out of material to read now," Damon said, moving a book aside so he could sit in a chair.

"We had a library at home, but then there was the fire…" Elena trailed off. She distracted herself by picking up another book. "The few things that survived, we saved."

The room grew quiet until Damon spoke. "Do you know what caused the fire?"

Elena shrugged. "They couldn't be sure. Everyone thought that Mother left the stove on, but that wasn't like her. She wasn't forgetful."

Elena's back was to him, but she was fairly certain that Damon had the same sympathetic look that everyone had when they talked about the fire. They always spoke softly and appeared sensitive, like they were afraid the twins would fall apart at any moment.

"Everyone talks about it like it was just a moment of carelessness. _'It was probably an accident.' _And now Katherine and I are without parents," Elena murmured.

"Are you close with your sister?" Damon pressed.

Elena hesitated. She was dying to tell someone, apart from Emily, about Katherine. She drummed her fingers on the bookcase.

"I think I already know the answer," He began. "I've seen the way you act around her."

"Why ask if you already know?" Elena questioned, turning back to Damon.

"I thought you might like someone to…express your feelings to," he said, folding his hands together awkwardly.

Elena raised her eyebrows. "That's very presumptuous of you."

Damon looked at her curiously. "And why is that?"

"You're assuming that I would open up to you," she said, putting the book in her hands back on the shelf.

Damon looked surprised. "Am I assuming wrong?"

Elena's eyes narrowed. "I barely know you."

"And as I said, I'd like to get to know you. This would be a good way to start."

Elena pursed her lips.

"I'm already keeping your _sneaking out _a secret, you can trust me with another," he said with an irresistible smirk.

Elena sighed as she sat in the chair across the Damon. She watched him carefully, waiting for his face to show some kind of sign that he was lying. When she saw nothing, she decided it was unlikely that he would tell anyone anyway.

"I love my sister," Elena said, wringing her hands together in her lap. "But she's aggressive."

Damon laughed as though it were an understatement. "She comes off quite strongly."

Elena laughed awkwardly. "When she sees something she wants, she goes after it."

Elena wasn't sure how to describe Katherine. She loved her sister, even though she could be crude and selfish. All this time, Elena had wanted to find someone new to confide in about her sister, and when the opportunity finally arose, she felt guilty speaking ill of her sister.

"I don't know," she said hopelessly. "Maybe I'm just envious."

Damon shook his head. "I think it's she that is envious of you."

"Katherine has no reason to be. I have no qualities that she desires."

"Maybe not qualities that _she _desires. But traits that people look for in others," Damon said thoughtfully. "I can't see Katherine sitting down and having a conversation like this with someone. She doesn't seem like the sort that enjoys just simple conversation."

Elena found Damon's reasoning odd, considering women were usually expected to sit and look pretty.

"But men want little to do with a woman's idle conversation."

"Depends on the man," Damon responded. "And what if two people are in love? That requires an interest in the thoughts and feelings of the significant other. Conversation would be necessary."

Elena nodded. "I suppose this is true."

"Katherine may have a difficult time finding a husband. From what I gather, she seems to be a fun time, but only temporarily. The lasting bond needed for marriage wouldn't be there if she can't connect to her husband."

Elena had thought about it before. Katherine hadn't yet been proposed to, much to Elena's surprise. But she attributed it to the fact that Katherine never kept male companionship for very long.

"The man who marries Katherine may not be looking for conversation."

"This is why marriage perplexes me. If you don't enjoy conversing with your wife, then why marry?"

"To have someone to bed, I presume."

Damon laughed again. "Logic and marriage do not coexist. Marriage, ideally, is between just one man and just one woman. But men often go astray, seeking company in a mistress. Bedding the same woman again and again would get tiring, no matter how appealing she is."

Elena turned bright red. She didn't like him speaking of bedding anyone, especially after her recurring dream. "You're quite bold, Mr. Salvatore."

"Forgive me," he said with a smirk. "I'm only trying to make a point."

Elena was glad they were alone. This was definitely not proper conversation.

"I understand the need to take a woman to bed," he said casually. "But that's what brothels are for."

Elena's cheeks felt like they were on fire. She adjusted in her seat uncomfortably. Caroline had mentioned that Damon frequented brothels, but that he managed to seduce respectable women in town with his charm. She wondered if that's what he was attempting to do with her.

Damon laughed in amusement. "I'm sorry I've upset you."

She gave a weak smile, shutting out her dreams, which were flashing through her head again. She attempted to steer the conversation in a new direction. "There's also the need to produce an heir to inherit the land or businesses that the husband owns."

Damon nodded. "There's that too. My Father is concerned I'll never marry, and never have any children. He's worried about the business."

"What's his business?"

"He's dabbled in everything, I believe. He owns the majority of the local businesses," Damon explained. "I'm supposed to be taking an interest in them, but I'm not."

Elena laughed. "Is this another way to get back at him?"

"I suppose," Damon said with a smile. He glanced at the clock, realizing that they'd spent longer than they'd meant to in the library. "Will Emily be coming to check on you soon?"

"Probably," Elena said unhappily. "I doubt she'll let me come downstairs for dinner."

Damon followed Elena to the door. His blue eyes locked with hers. "I guess this is goodnight, then."

Elena nodded. It took everything in her not to bolt from where she was standing. Damon was watching her closely, and it gave her goose bumps. It felt like he was about to do something, but she had no idea what.

"Father's dinner is tomorrow," he began, his eyes staring into hers. "I'd like to escort you. I could introduce you to everyone from town."

Elena looked hesitant, which worried Damon. She'd heard him say to Katherine that he much preferred to attend events solo, and she didn't want him to get the idea that she was as loose as Katherine. He wouldn't be getting intimate with her.

"I thought Stefan might ask you, since he isn't happy with Katherine. I would hate to influence your decision, but I can guarantee I'm much more fun than baby brother. He'll be polite and say all the right things about everyone, but I'll tell you the truth."

"The truth?" Elena asked skeptically.

"Caroline isn't the only one who knows the gossip in this town," Damon said with a smile. "And I promise I won't bore you."

Boring was something that Damon was not.

Elena finally nodded. "It sounds like fun."

Damon grinned. "It will be."

"Goodnight, Damon," she said as she turned, before Damon caught her hand, pulling her back to him. She was starting to get the feeling that he was never going to let her go. She wasn't sure she wanted him to.

"Were you dreaming last night? I heard you all the way down the hall. You were moaning or whimpering. You sounded like you were in pain or…" He stopped short and then cleared his throat awkwardly.

Elena's heart was hammering so hard against her ribcage that she feared Damon might hear it. She opened her mouth to say something, but it felt like something had pulled all the air from her lungs. She decided this was probably for the best because she didn't know what to say anyway.

"I thought about checking on you but if Father would've seen me in your room at such a late hour, he probably would've disowned me."

Elena laughed nervously. "I don't recall having a dream, but I assume it was probably a nightmare."

Damon nodded, keeping his eyes on the ground. Elena wished she knew what he was thinking about, but she already had a pretty good idea. This was one of the rare times she wished she could go to Katherine for help. This was a subject matter she was well versed on. She probably had naughty dreams rather frequently.

"You sounded like you were having a really awful time…" he said with a smirk. "Or a really wonderful one."

_Wonderful, definitely, _Elena thought. "I'm sorry I woke you," Elena murmured. "I really should go."

She didn't hear if he said anything else, because she was hurrying back down the hall.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I don't claim to own The Vampire Diaries. The Vampire Diaries belongs to LJ Smith and the CW. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED.**

Elena looked herself over in the mirror while Emily stood behind her, waiting for her approval.

"I think you look wonderful," Emily said with a smile.

Elena had been extremely reluctant to wear her red gown, but Emily talked her into it. She was glad she had, because even Elena couldn't deny that the dress looked stunning on her. Part of her ached because it was a gift from her father, a painful reminder that he wouldn't see her wear it again. He had always loved it on her, and she suspected it was because for once, she stood apart from Katherine in a sea of people.

Elena nervously touched her hair, which Emily had pinned in a low bun. She ran her fingers across the smooth, red fabric of her dress that complimented her olive skin tone and dark eyes. She reminded herself that she was just as pretty as Katherine. They were identical, after all.

Then she remembered that the purpose of the party was to introduce the twins to the town, which meant repeated mentions of her parents and condolences.

Elena's hands fidgeted anxiously and she paced about.

"You have nothing to worry about," Emily assured. "Everyone will adore you."

Elena exhaled heavily.

"Just wait until Damon sees you."

Elena's heart started to race at the mention of Damon. His casual mention of hearing her dreaming sent a whole new wave of panic through her.

"Miss Elena," Emily said nervously. "Are you feeling faint?"

Emily stepped towards her, but Elena waved her off, shaking her head furiously. "I'm fine."

Emily gave her a look, but she backed away. "After your spell yesterday, you can't be too careful."

Elena took a deep breath and forced herself to stand still. With any luck, most of the attention would be on Katherine, which meant no pressure on Elena.

There was a knock on the door, causing Elena to jump. Her first instinct was to open to door, but Emily smacked her hand away. She took hold of Elena's shoulders in an effort to keep her still.

"Miss Elena," she scolded in a furious whisper. "I'll get the door. Calm down before Mr. Salvatore sees you in a fluster."

Elena bit her lip as Emily opened the door, revealing Damon.

"Mr. Salvatore," she said in greeting. "It's a good thing you're here. Miss Elena is practically wearing a hole in the floor with all her pacing."

Damon gave Emily one of his crooked smirks as he stepped into the room, taking Elena in from head to toe. If he was surprised by the color, he didn't show it. His eyes had an appreciative glow as he scanned her from head to toe. Elena was sure her cheeks were flushed a matching scarlet color.

"A very bold choice, Miss Elena. But I must say, you look beautiful."

Elena didn't miss the smirk that passed over Emily's face.

"Thank you," Elena murmured quietly.

"You're ready to face the snake pit, then?" Damon asked.

Elena forced herself to smile and walk towards him. She hoped she looked calm and collected.

Damon offered her his arm, which she took gratefully. She wouldn't have to worry about tripping over her feet if her anxiety got the best of her. Elena glanced back over her shoulder at Emily, who was making exaggeratedly calm facial expressions. Elena took the hint, taking a deep breath as she let Damon lead her out the door.

As Damon pulled the door shut behind them, Elena tapped her foot nervously.

"Nervous?" He asked with an irresistible smile.

Elena nodded.

"Small towns lead small lives. But I doubt they'll speak ill of you. They have no reason to. Especially when they have a soldier who deserted the war right in their midst. I'm the subject of most gossip these days."

Elena was still desperate to know more about his desertion, but she knew how uncomfortable it made Damon.

"Are there a lot of people downstairs?" Elena asked, giving Damon a nervous look.

He smiled in reassurance. "Nothing you can't handle. And if you get tired of them, we can sneak off and give them something new to talk about."

Elena laughed, which had become an unfamiliar sound to her these days.

"You should smile more often, Elena," he said, his voice smooth and warm. "It looks good on you."

Elena looked at the floor, unsure of what to say.

"And I meant what I said before. You look beautiful."

Elena looked up at him. The hallway was dark except for the light of a few candle on the walls, illuminating tiny areas and casting shadows on the ground. Some of the light caught Damon's dark, curly hair, making him glow. His eyes were sincere beneath stray pieces of his glossy curls.

"Let's go cause a stir," Damon said with a wicked smile, heading down the staircase. Elena could finally see the swarm of people that had come to the Salvatore house just to see the twins. People milled about, drinking champagne and chattering.

As they descended the staircase, Elena saw Katherine and Stefan standing together. Neither of them were talking. Stefan clearly hadn't forgotten Katherine's advances on Damon. But judging by the looks he was giving her, he was still love struck.

"Katherine made quite the entrance earlier," Damon murmured in Elena's ear as they walked.

Elena's heart fluttered when she felt Damon's hot breath on her ear. "Oh?"

Elena's eyes flew to Katherine, who was eyeing her from across the room. Her blue and white gown was spread out around her, making her look light and innocent, though her expression was not. Her glossy curls were falling over her shoulders in a way that made Elena envious. Katherine had their father's curly hair, which she had always been slightly jealous of.

Elena started to regret her decision to wear the red dress. Her sister looked docile and pure in the white and blue gown while Elena looked wild and unruly in red. _How ironic_, she thought.

Katherine's brown eyes were burning holes into Elena's dress. Her lips were pressed into a thin line and her stare was critical.

Damon broke through her thoughts. "I think she talked Stefan into escorting her. She must've realized that having him as an escort is better than going alone."

Elena smiled. It sounded like Katherine.

The second they were off the stairs, Damon let go of Elena's arm and Giuseppe caught Damon by his sleeve. He casually slipped from the group of people surrounding him to lean closer to his eldest son.

"Yes, Father?" Damon asked stiffly.

He kept his voice low. "Would you be so kind as to introduce Elena to Mayor Lockwood and his family?"

Damon nodded. "Of course."

Just as Damon attempted to break free from his father's grip, Giuseppe pulled him back. With a stern expression and a quiet voice, he said, "Behave yourself son."

Damon gave him a cold look before walking away, Elena sticking close by his side. She glimpsed over her shoulder to see Giuseppe staring at Damon with a clenched jaw.

"I suppose I should introduce you to the Lockwoods," Damon said, weaving through several people. "Before my Father steals you away and does it himself."

Elena nodded in agreement as they approached a man, a woman, and a boy Elena's age who appeared to be their son. They were surrounded by a crowd of people, much like Giuseppe had been. They were all laughing at something the man had said.

Damon tipped his head at the man, who had lines creasing his face, even though he didn't appear to be that old. "That's Richard Lockwood, the mayor. He's got a terrible temper, and as a result, he often ends up in shouting matches with his son, Tyler."

Elena studied the mayor and his son. They looked like a happy family. Appearances were deceiving.

"That's awful," Elena murmured.

Damon jerked his chin towards the woman beside Richard. "That's his wife, Carol. She quite likes champagne."

Elena glanced at the empty glass of champagne in Carol's hand. The look on her face said she was in desperate need of another. Elena's eyebrow furrowed. Were they really as unhappy as Damon said?

Elena steered the conversation in a new direction. She didn't particularly want to hear about a family that couldn't be happy when they were so lucky to have each other. "Is Tyler Caroline Forbes's beau?"

Damon nodded. "You're a good listener."

Elena laughed. "I just remember because you mentioned it at lunch the other day."

"Glad to know I've been able to keep your attention. Normally you seem rather disinterested with all the chatter," Damon noted casually.

Elena gave a little shrug. "I've got a lot on my mind lately."

Damon turned to her, the full force of his blue eyes focused on her. The look he was gave was sympathetic. "I wish I knew what to say to make you feel better. I doubt there's anything I can say that would help."

"You are helping," Elena assured. "You're being my distraction."

Damon gave a half-hearted smile. "My mother died when I was young. Shortly after Stefan was born. I don't remember her well, but I know how you feel, I suppose."

Elena turned to Damon, finding comfort in what he said. "I would say I'm sorry for your loss, but I know it doesn't help."

Damon laughed. "You're so outspoken."

Elena flushed.

"I like it," Damon said with a smirk.

"I'm so tired of being sad," Elena murmured. "I'm tired of feeling like a burden to people who have already moved on or people who are just trying to help."

"If it's a distraction you need, then a distraction I'll be," Damon said with a smile that made Elena feel weak at the knees. "Ready to meet the mayor?"

"I suppose," Elena said wearily.

Damon led her forward and the crowd parted for them. Once the mayor saw them, he instantly became resumed his animated expression.

"Ah, Damon," he said in greeting. He smiled at Elena. "Who's the lovely lady on your arm?"

Damon turned to her. "This is Elena Pierce."

"As I suspected," he said with a grin. "I had the pleasure of meeting Miss Katherine earlier."

Elena couldn't help but wonder what Katherine had said to him. She'd made an impression, no doubt.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Elena said with a graceful curtsy.

"The pleasure is mine. I'm so glad that you girls were able to come back to town. Everyone here will be very understanding of your situation."

"Thank you," Elena said softly. Damon stepped closer to her. It was a comforting gesture.

Richard gestured to his wife, who smiled graciously, and his son, who nodded politely. "This is my wife, Carol, and my son, Tyler."

"It's wonderful to meet you both."

"You girls really are identical," Carol mused. "But I see your sister has your father's curly hair."

Elena nodded. "I am most envious."

"Regardless, you're both stunning, like your parents. They would be so happy that you've come to town."

"I'm glad to be here," Elena said with a smile.

"I hate to cut your time short," Damon interjected. "But Miss Elena has many guests to meet and a very short amount of time."

"Of course," Richard said. "We wouldn't want to occupy all of your time."

"It was lovely meeting you," Elena said as they turned away, heading in a new direction. She touched her hair self consciously. She'd always been a little jealous of Katherine's curls. They were so glossy and natural, but Elena's hair just fell flat unless Emily curled it the night before.

"I like your straight hair," Damon said seriously. Her reached for a few of the strands left free from her bun and ran his fingers through them. Elena swallowed hard, her eyes glued to their feet so that she wouldn't have to meet Damon's eyes.

"Thank you," Elena said after she managed to breathe.

"They loved you," Damon said as he pulled his hand away. "As will everyone else."

"I hope. I wouldn't want to embarrass your family," Elena said with a laugh.

"Believe me, you couldn't embarrass Father more than I already have," Damon said softly. Before Elena could say anything, he'd moved on. "Who shall we meet next?"

Elena scanned the crowd. No one really jumped out at her.

Damon leaned closer to Elena's ear while she searched the room. "Do you see the woman with the short curly hair? Middle aged?"

Elena nodded, glancing up to see Damon's blue eyes fixed on the woman across the room.

"That's Mrs. Gibbons. Most of her dresses have high necks because she has a fetish for being bitten by her husband."

Elena's mouth fell open in shock.

Damon laughed at her reaction. "It's true. I overheard them talking once."

Elena covered her mouth in an attempt to stop the fit of giggles threatening to take her over. It was true, she'd never much liked gossip before, but when it was coming from Damon, it was different. It was a distraction. For the first time in a long time, her parents' death wasn't lingering in the back of her mind.

"And of course you remember Caroline Forbes," Damon said as Elena's eyes fell on Caroline across the room, talking to Tyler. They were both smiling and laughing. "Carol Lockwood caught Caroline sneaking out of their house in the very early hours of the morning."

"You're kidding," Elena breathed in shock.

"It's all truth, I swear to you," Damon said, amused by Elena's response.

"She seems like such a good girl…"

Damon shrugged. "She's feisty. She pursued me very aggressively until I just told her I wasn't interested."

"You broke her heart, Damon. You should be more sympathetic," Elena said teasingly.

"Speaking of Caroline," Damon began. "She's giving us a very strange look."

Elena tried to be casual as she gave Caroline a quick look. Damon was right. She seemed confused, and Elena was willing to bet it was because she and Damon appeared very much together at that moment, despite the fact that he was well known for staying solo.

"Shall we go talk to her?" Damon asked playfully, heading towards them.

"No! Damon!" Elena whispered frantically. She grabbed his arm, but he kept walking. She tried to play it off so that Caroline wouldn't suspect she was avoiding them. She liked Caroline, but with Damon there, she could only see it ending one way: badly.

"Elena, it's so nice to see you again," Caroline said. She looked at Damon, but didn't say anything. "Tyler, you've met Elena, haven't you?"

"Only moments ago," Tyler said, staring at Damon.

"Caroline," Damon began in an exaggeratedly serious voice. "I haven't yet had the pleasure of your company tonight."

Caroline didn't even bother smiling. "What do you want, Damon?"

Damon held his hands up innocently. "Nothing at all. I just wanted to exchange pleasantries. There's no need to be hostile."

Caroline ignored him, turning to Elena. "Don't let him fool you; he's a snake."

"Caroline," Tyler warned.

"Bitter isn't a flattering look for anyone," Damon chided.

Caroline narrowed her eyes. "We really must be going. It was great seeing you, Elena."

Caroline turned on her heel, dragging Tyler behind her.

"That was fun," Elena muttered sarcastically.

"We should probably get back to meeting the other guests before Father has a fit," Damon said with a sigh. "Champagne first?'

"Yes, please," Elena said.

"I'll be right back," he said before disappearing, leaving Elena alone.

It wasn't long before she saw Katherine making a beeline for her.

"Elena!" She cried in excitement. "I've scarcely seen you all night!"

"You've abandoned Stefan already?" Elena asked dryly.

"He's such a bore," Katherine sighed. "Your escort looks far more fun."

"Leave him alone," Elena murmured in warning.

"Are you worried I'll tempt him?" She asked sweetly. "I see he's getting you champagne. Good thing. It'll help you loosen up."

Elena glanced at the glass in Katherine's hand. "When will it loosen you up?"

Katherine narrowed her eyes at her. "I don't find you amusing."

Elena grinned.

"The red is a bold color," Katherine said, eyeing Elena's dress.

"Damon likes it," Elena mentioned casually.

Katherine rolled her eyes. "You may have his attention now, but what about tonight? You'll leave him hanging, like the good girl you are. And then what?"

Elena just stared at her.

"Try to please him, if you can," Katherine said airily. "You can always send him to my room."

With that, Katherine walked away, her gown trailing behind her.

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! I've been busy with school! Updates should be regular for a while. Is anyone still reading?**


End file.
